TAA 2nd Movie: In Search Of The Ancients
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Whee! A second TAA movie! ~ The Moss Bogs hold many secrets...Most which should REMAIN secrets...(Also with MiniMovie)
1. In Search Of The Ancients Mini-Movie: Ba...

**In Search Of The Ancients Mini Movie: Badge Quest  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek**  
__

A/N: This is just an odd little mini-movie like "Concealin' Chameleon" was to "Alpha Omega". This one features two new people, thieves to be exact, as well as a bunch of new Pokemon making their TAA debuts. See if you can find all six Pokemon that are coming in for the first time. Hope you like it! Ja ne!

Eevy yawned and traipsed across the Pokemon Center, just on the edge of Cutter Town, Hokubu. She slammed down in the window seat, staring off out the window and into the slowly darkening night sky. The steadily changing colors of sunset were starting to get to her, slowly but surely putting her to sleep. She yawned and forced her eyes open wider, but it didn't really work, and she was out soon after.

Across the room, Luri was curled up next to Will, staring at him as he read a book. After repositioning her head on his shoulder a good dozen times, she too slowly drifted off to sleep. Seeing this, he followed nearly immediately after. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu were snoring on the floor, sprawled in their sleeping bags. Sooney kept muttering frivolities about Tracey, and Yuu-Yuu was murmuring commands to her Pichu in an imaginary battle to capture Suicune. Lance had his feet propped up on the back of chair and his arms folded behind his head, snoring away. Jason was asleep in his chair, in front of the television, and Medira was sprawled on the couch by the back door. Eusine and Morty were on the floor on one side of the heater and Mizu and Lisle were on the other.

Nurse Joy, with amazing blue hair, pranced over to the TV, hopping over Sooney and running around Yuu-Yuu. She flicked it off and turned to the side, wandering over and turning the heater down. She then bounded over Eevy's fallen backpack, weaved around the chairs that had been pulled out, and made a leap over Lance's outstretched legs. After this, she then had to jump back over and put the chairs back where they were originally placed. She then sprang over him again and finally made her way down the long hall to the Pokemon room. After checking on the many Pokemon there, which had been accumulated from Eevy's group alone, and after locking both windows, she turned and headed for the other end of the hallway. She went into her room, shut and locked the door, and turned the light in the hallway off.

Two shadows loomed outside the Pokemon Center, watching more and more of the lights shut off. The light in the long hall flicked off, then the light showing from the curtained window of Nurse Joy's room also faded to nothingness. Both shadows grinned evilly, waiting a moment to ensure sleep had ensued, then crouched slowly forward. One went left, the other right, then both went through a window. They slipped in silently, the only even slightly audible noise being their breathing. They bent low to the ground, slinking along, and searched the premises.

"Do you see anything?" one whispered to the other through a device bearing a microphone.

"Nothing really…" the other answered, "Just some really kawaii guys," she snickered, leaning over the back of the chair Morty and Eusine were sitting against.

"Don't be an idiot!" her partner snapped, "Just find something and swipe it! And I _don't_ mean a good night kiss!"

"Meow! Hiss-hiss!" the other retorted, digging around Morty's backpack, "Wow!"

"Shhh! Quiet, you dope!"

"Sorry…But this guy's pack is _filled_ with Fog Badges!" she shuffled through it a bit more, "And one of each of the Badges from Johto, Kanto _and_ GTRin! Kind of tarnished with a bit of rust, but…"

"Really? What's this guy look like?" the other paused slowly.

"Um…" she leaned farther over the chair, accidentally slipping over, "Woah!" she threw her arms up so she stopped upon her palms slapping the floor.

"Careful, you dunce!"

"Sorry…Let's see," she tipped the flashlight attached to her mic down to slightly highlight Morty's face as she stayed still, flopped over the chair, "He's got goldish-blond hair with a light blue headband. Kind of stern looking, but looks kinda familiar."

"You don't know any stern men," the other puffed back, "Sounds to me like we've found ourselves a Gym Leader from Johto. That sounds like Morty of Ecruteak City."

"The Ghost trainer?"

"Yeah. Is there anyone else over there?"

"There's a guy with really _weird_ hair right next to him. Dark brown hair, dressed all in a navy blue. Hehe…He's got a little red bow tie and a short white cape."

"Don't be weird. That's _definitely_ the Mystical Man Eusine. Only that weirdo dresses like that," she rolled her eyes, "Who else?"

"Two girls," she rolled carefully over, now contorting herself somewhat painfully, "One dirty blond in strawberry pink and one brunette in blue."

"Hmm…Keep looking. See what you can find," she kept working her way around the room, "There's hardly anything over here. There's a girl with a really nice Fire Stone necklace though," she carefully maneuvered the necklace over Medira's head, stuffing it in a black pouch hanging from her belt, "Wah!" she just barely stopped before stepping on Yuu-Yuu's face, "Phew…"

"And _you're_ telling _me_ to be quiet?" her assistant puffed.

"Just do your job," she spat back, carefully inching over Yuu-Yuu and hopping over Sooney, "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll find something worth stealing and we can get out of here."

"We should be so lucky. We work hard and never make a good haul," she puffed her hair subconsciously, "Ooh," she spotted Luri's shining icicle earrings, "Pretty jewelry."

"What _kind_ of jewelry?" her boss asked quickly, knowing her employee thought _tinfoil_ was pretty.

"Um…" she tiptoed over and looked closer, "Looks like silver and…Woah! It's diamond!"

"You're kidding me," she shook her head.

"I'm serious! They're actually icicle shaped diamonds with silver posts!" she stood there, staring.

"Impossible," she snorted back, "There's only one person with such jewels, and there's no _way_ she'd be here."

"Fine," she fumed, "Don't believe me. But I'll get them anyway," she slowly pulled Luri's earrings away and stuffed them in her own black pouch, "There's a guy over here too."

She rolled her eyes, "Who now?"

"I dunno…Both the guy and the woman are in some kind of cloaks or capes or something…" she shrugged, though the other woman couldn't see her, "All I can see is red hair and a real creepy face."

"Sounds like you in the morning," the other one gritted her teeth, "Just forget them and move on!"

"Geez, fine!" she growled and stomped away, then seeing Eevy, "Um…Do you remember that girl that was on the TV a few weeks ago? The one I was yelling at?"

"Which one?" she snorted, "Any girl with better hair than yours is immediately sentenced to death in your eyes…"

"The one with the two-colored eyes and the double-toned hair," she crept closer to the window seat.

"Yes, why?"

"Because she's right over here," her eyes nearly toppled from her head, "I'm looking right at her."

"Well, steal something off her! Hurry up!"

"Ooh," she saw a shining bell dangling from Eevy's pocket, "This is gorgeous," she pulled it away and stuffed it in her loot bag, "And here's her backpack! Wow! Eleven Badges! All shiny and brand-new!"

"Eleven?!" her partner gasped, "Of GTRin?!"

"Yeah! All that's missing is the Platinum Badge!" her jaw dropped.

Jason fidgeted in his chair, the right half of his cloak flopping open, "Oh…My…Gawd…" she gaped.

"What? What'd I miss?" she asked as she plucked the Badges from Eevy's backpack.

"This…This guy…" she gawked, "He has _every_ Badge. Johto, Kanto, Orange Archipelago _and_ GTRin."

"No way!" she gasped lightly, "That's like…Thirty two Badges!"

"Yes way! I'm looking right at them!" she started pulling them off and jamming them in her bag, "These will fetch a pretty price…For a full set."

"You bet," the boss heard munching in her ear piece.

"What are you doing?!" she snapped.

"Eating a really good muffin…" she murmured, being heard taking another bite.

"Cut it out and get to work! We need some valuable stuff, baka! Hurry up!" she growled evilly.

She started storming across the room, growling lowly about her incompetent partner, whom she had the unfortunate pleasure of calling her sister. As she was about to snort something back at the blond while thumping away, she screeched quickly to a halt. One more inch and she'd have knocked someone's legs off their footrest on the back of a chair. She sighed in relief and loosened up, then looking up toward his face. A hood…Maybe her sister _wasn't_ kidding about the other two over there…She shrugged and looked closer, taking her flashlight to his face. She gasped slightly and stumbling back, choking and shivering.

"G-Get your stuff and let's get out of here," she shivered, jumping back a few more steps.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled the Blue Badge from Mizu's shirt and the Fog and Indigo Badges from Lisle's.

"Just finish what you're doing and let's go!" she waved her hands over her head from across the room.

Her sister jumped up, jamming a few more things in her pockets and bag, and ran over. They headed for the window's they'd come in, but there was no way up to them. They were a good five feet from the floor. Coming in, all they had to do was slide in to the floor, but going out, they needed a boost. Unless they wanted to cause quite the racket, they had to get out some other way. They ran to the long hall and bolted down to the Pokemon room with the long, low picture window. The Pokemon were all in their Poke'Balls, resting a while. No chance they'd hear. Or so the thieves thought. The boss waited as her sister turned back to the Pokemon tables and placed a card and rose beside a Poke'Ball with a Star carved in it. She then looked back to her sister and nodded. They opened the windows and jumped out, the boss followed by the employee, and closed the window behind them. They scrambled off into the bushes.

Back in the room they'd exited from, a Poke'Ball clattered side to side. The Poke'Ball engraved with the Star quivered slightly, shaking in its holder. Then it started bouncing into the air and then broke open. Vovo shook off, scratching the back of his ear. Then he sniffed the air. That's strange…He didn't recognize those scents…They were nowhere else in the building. His collar bristled and he jumped up to the table. He nosed five more Poke'Balls from that one, then jumped to the next, releasing two. Then the next and the next, releasing more and more Pokemon as he continued along on his raid of Poke'Balls. He'd soon assembled for himself a small army, five of which he was related to. The count amounted to just over twenty, not counting himself. Each one paused and sniffed the air, also noticing those two smells that didn't belong.

(Look! It's the magical Poke'Dex dubbing system! We can now understand Poke'ese.)

"Does anyone else not recognize those people?" Medira's Sneasel Night Frost asked quietly.

"I don't," Mizu's Kingler looked left to right, "Nor do I see them."

"Why do I somewhat consider that a good thing?" Sooney's Weepinbell bounced over.

"I don't think it is," Novo shook his head, "Something seems different."

"There!" Sooney's Gloom pointed to the window, "The lock on the window!"

"Nurse Joy _always_ locks the windows before she heads to her room for the night," Yuu-Yuu's Pichu jumped up and down.

"This window's unlocked," Morty's Gastly floated up to the lock, then to the left to the other window, "And this one isn't."

"You mean you think somebody came in here that wasn't supposed to?" Lisle's Misdreavus questioned.

"It could have been one of our masters," Morty's Gengar suggested.

"No," Sovo shook his head, "No one we know was in here. There's only two traces of recent human beings. Two we've never met."

"That can't be good," Lovo drooped slightly.

"Let's go see what's up out there," Blackstorm motioned to the door.

"Wait!" Lance's Charmeleon called as the group started leaving, "Let me get some more help!" he jumped up onto a table and shoved three Poke'Balls off.

One fell from Jason's Poke'Balls, "Hello and good evening!" a yellow Seadra landed on the floor.

Another fell from Will's, "Yo, everybody! What's up?" a Mr. Mime waved his hands around.

The last fell from Luri's, "Bon a rencontrer tu," a Kingdra recited a bit of French.

The other Pokemon shrugged and ran down the hall as the Elite's Pokemon realized they weren't really impressing anyone with alternate colors, catchy greetings and foreign languages. They frowned and followed slowly behind. Once they had reached the main room, the Pokemon split up to their separate masters. Kingdra floated over to Luri and gasped slightly.

"My Mistress's earrings are gone!" he shrieked.

"My Master's Badges are gone!" Seadra yelled.

"My Master's cufflinks are gone!" Mr. Mime flailed.

"Medira's necklace is gone!" Night Frost and Blackstorm cried.

"Morty's backpack is gone!" Gengar and Gastly shouted.

"Lisle's Fog Badge and Indigo Badge are gone!" Gengar and Misdreavus screamed.

"Mizu's Blue Badge is gone!" Kingler and Azumarill screeched.

"Eusine's pack is gone!" Haunter and Golduck jumped.

"All of Sooney's glass from Sickle is gone!" Gloom, Venonat and Weepinbell freaked.

"Yuu-Yuu's research papers on the Beasts are gone!" Pichu and Marowak flipped.

"Eevy's Badges and her glass bell are gone!" the Ovo's wailed.

"My Master seems unscathed," Charmeleon murmured.

"Well, good for him!" Yovo snapped, "Our master is gonna fall over dead when she sees all this stuff missing!"

"Maybe…" Vovo grinned, "Maybe she won't _have_ to see it gone…"

"Wha?" Lisle's Gengar (We'll call her Pinkie so as we don't confuse her with Morty's Gengar.), "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe we can get the stuff back before they notice," Zovo answered.

"I _so_ do not think so," Blackstorm shuttered, "The last time we went out alone, I got socked in the nose by a wall!"

Gengar's usually stern face went totally blank at that, "Uh…huh…"

"It's true!" Night Frost jumped in, "We met up with Kecleon or Kakureon or something and it punched 'em in the nose!"

"I think, upon hearing that, this would be a good time to put some Twilight Zone music on in the background," Seadra nodded slowly.

"_I_ think, upon listening to you, that it would be a great idea for you to _shut up_," Kingdra rolled his eyes.

"I agree with the Eevee over there," Mr. Mime nodded quickly, "We should see what we can do before we go worrying our masters.

"Yeah. Same here," Kingler sidestepped to the door, "Your turn boys."

"OK! Ovo allyoop!" Zovo sprang over.

"Ovo allyoop!" Novo bounced up.

"Ovo allyoop and out!" Lovo hopped up to the top and pushed the door open.

"Onward!" Charmeleon plowed his way near the front.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Weepinbell bounced along behind.

*^~^**^~^*

The master of the operation just performed sat digging through her bag and grumbling about everything she could find to grumble about. Her sister sat on the other side of the campfire and tilted her head at her, ready to question what her problem was when the popcorn over the flames finished popping. Instead of trying to calm her raging sibling, she went to stuffing her face with the hot, buttery theater snack food. After a few handfuls, she paused and swallowed hard.

"How come-" she swallowed again, "How come you made such a quick get away back there? Did somebody wake up or something?"

"No," her sister hissed, "Somebody I saw. I recognized him. Let me see the stuff you got," she put out her hand.

She handed her bag over and went back to feeding her face, "What're you looking for?"

"These," she pulled out Luri's earrings and stared at them, "Yes. They are. These are Lurianna Sedna's earrings. It _was_ Lance I saw. For once, Zanna, you were right."

"Thanks a lot, Rion," Zanna puffed and ate more popcorn, "What's so important about those earrings?"

"They belong to the Elite Second, Lurianna Sedna. The guy beside her must have been William Logos. And that guy with all the Badges I saw must have been Jason Peruwa. And across the room, I saw Lance Ryujin," Rion pulled a smaller bag out of hers, containing Jason's Badges.

"But what are they doing here with that purple princess from Rose?" Zanna asked with her mouth full.

"Stop stuffing your face, you imbecile!" Rion whacked her over the head.

"Ow!" Zanna whined, "Sorry…"

*^~^**^~^*

"Did you hear that?" Mizu's Azumarill paused and looked off to the side of the door, "I just heard someone talking."

"With ears like that, how could you not?" Golduck questioned blankly.

Haunter shook his head, "Which way were the voices coming from?"

"Over there," Sovo pointed to the right, "I heard it too. In the woods."

"And which way did our little _friends_ go?" Marowak asked, swinging his bone side to side at a fly.

Zovo sniffed the air, "Same way. Into the woods."

"All right then," Vovo tromped forward, "To the right then."

"Hold up," Charmeleon stomped in front of him, "Let _me_ go first."

Vovo glared and was ready to contradict when Night Frost put a clawed hand on his shoulder, "Let him go. Let him be in front when we face whoever it is."

Vovo grinned evilly and nodded, beginning to slowly follow the Elite Fourth's Charmander evolution. Weepinbell again hopped along behind, finally catching up and keeping at a steady pace. The Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Pinkie, and Misdreavus stuck together around the back, finding themselves best suited for dealing mainly with each other, and Kingdra, Seadra, and Mr. Mime worked along to the side. The Ovo boys stayed as a team directly behind Charmeleon with Night Frost and Blackstorm mixed in with them. Kingler and Azumarill grouped with Venonat, Weepinbell, and Gloom as Golduck and Marowak made themselves friends and Pichu ran around trying to fit in somewhere. Blackstorm paused and looked side to side, smelling the air.

"I smell smoke," he noted, "Thick smoke."

A few seconds later, a voice rang through the trees, "You burned it! I can't believe you burned it!" Rion hissed loudly, "That was the last of our food until we can swipe some more!"

"_Swipe some more_?" Kingdra's eyes narrowed.

"I believe we've found our thieving buddies," Kingler sidestepped along.

They worked their way silently to a line of bushes and peeked over. Rion was furiously fighting the urge to kill Zanna, as she'd just ruined the last of their provisions. The Ovos' eyes narrowed, as beside Rion sat a bag of Badges; their master's Badges. Seadra, for once, was wishing Sapphire was around, as he could see Jason's as well. Mr. Mime spotted Will's cufflinks and Kingdra's eyes locked on Luri's earrings. The other Pokemon looked to their masters' things as well, then loathing these two young women. Novo looked across the campsite and suddenly grinned, tapping Sovo's shoulder with his tail.

"Take a look over there," he motioned with a movement of his chin.

Sovo scowled at him, but looked anyway, suddenly bugging out. An Espeon, gem shining bright, slept silently on the edge of Zanna and Rion's temporary base. Her tail waved slowly in the air, swishing back and forth without the slightest noise. Sovo restrained his back leg from thumping, eyes nearly falling from his head. Vovo rolled his eyes and Yovo grinned.

"Uh oh," the Dark-type belonging to Eevy snickered, "Enter the evil love interest."

"Shut up!" Sovo clomped him over the head, "Don't be an idiot!"

"Stop fighting!" Gloom jumped, "If they hear us, we're done for!"

"Right. We're cool," Sovo turned away and gulped, "Really. We're cool."

"OK…So…What do we do?" Misdreavus asked blankly.

The Pokemon sat there, in silent stupor, staring at each other with dead-erased faces. A cricket chirped and a Murkrow sounded in the background as everyone waited for everyone else to have a sudden stroke of genius. Lovo snapped to attention.

"I've got it!" he jumped, "Haunter can use his hands to reach in there and pick the stuff out!"

Everyone turned to look at Haunter as if to question if he was willing, "Who? Me? You gotta be kidding!"

"Do it!" Golduck shoved him forward, "Make Eusine proud, buddy!"

"Oh sure! Pin it all on the mid-evolution!" the Ghost shuddered and sent his hands slowly up and out.

"A little to the left," Pichu whispered as Haunter slowly dropped his hands, heading for a pile of backpacks, "Little more…Little more…There. Now drop it."

Haunter's hands slowly lowered. Slowly…Slowly…He carefully took the straps of one pack in each hand, lifting two bags up into the air and pulling them back. Rion was too busy yelling at Zanna and Zanna was too busy cowering to notice their loot slowly floating away. Golduck carefully took Eusine's and Gengar grabbed Morty's, both checking to ensure everything was there.

"Great! Now go for those Badges!" Gastly encouraged.

Haunter sent his hands back in again and went for the plastic bags neatly containing Eevy, Mizu, Lisle, and Jason's Badges. Rion started to sit back down, and Haunter hurriedly rushed to grab them and pulled his hands back quickly, sighing as he just missed hitting Rion in the back of the head. The Ovo boys, Mizu's Pokemon, Lisle's Pokemon, and Seadra all cheered as they retrieved their masters' beloved Gym Badges.

"You're doing great!" Kingler cheered, "Keep going!"

"Get Yuu-Yuu's papers back! She worked hard for those!" Pichu requested quickly.

Haunter nodded and reached back in again, dropping his hands straight for Yuu-Yuu's papers. As he neared them, Zanna sat down beside them. His movements halted as she continued eating what was left of the muffin she'd swiped from Eevy and picked up the very thing he was after. Marowak and Pichu grumbled something lowly. Zanna looked the papers over, then handed them to her sister.

"Bashou and Buson might be interested in those. They're on the Legendary Wandering Beasts," she noted, polishing off the muffin.

"Next time we see them, we'll give them to them," Rion shrugged, "Like they really deserve them…"

"What? You don't like Bashou anymore?" she tilted her head, "I like Buson just fine."

Rion rolled her eyes, "Both of them are incompetent, even as far as Team Rocket goes. And why work with the rest of the team when you can go off as a new division?" she puffed, tossing the papers off to the side.

"There! Now get them!" Pinkie nudged Haunter.

Haunter again went in for the papers, this time moving slower. Rion spotted a pesky gnat flying around and swatted at it. Haunter's hands went transparent to avoid getting hit, then came back again. They then disappeared again as Rion kept swinging. Finally she clapped both hands around the bug and was rid of it. The Pokemon sighed as Haunter started moving again.

"Aria…" came a coarse voice from somewhere near them.

Yovo's ears twitched, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Vovo looked to him.

"Aria…"

"There it is again," Yovo looked side to side.

"Yeah, I heard it too that time," Sovo nodded, also looking.

"So did I," Azumarill began searching as well.

"Aria…"

"_What_ _was_ that?" Vovo started looking too.

"Shh!" Haunter scolded quietly, "I can't concentrate!"

"Aria!" it came louder that time as the bushes in front of them rustled.

"Uh…Who did that?" Gloom asked quietly.

Something shot up, staring them right in the eyes, "Aria…Dos," it glared.

The Pokemon froze as the Ariados looked at them evilly. Haunter wasn't even paying attention to his hands, dropping them both to the ground. Rion screamed and jumped up, shrieking that something touched her, as did Zanna. Haunter's hands had fallen one of Rion's shoulder and one on Zanna's head. Haunter shivered a bit, but the Ariados called out louder. Rion and Zanna looked over at him as he shot his webs right at Venonat's face. The Bug ducked and the web twined around a tree as the Pokemon flew forward, jumping over the bushes and Ariados. Zanna growled when she spotted the Eevee with the scars on his eye and ear.

"They're with that girl we just robbed!" she cried as Gastly flew past her.

"Stop them!" Rion gnarled, "They're stealing back all our stuff!"

Kingdra bounced to a stop and fired a Mist around the campsite, frosting everything with a light white cloud. Zanna and Rion stopped as the Pokemon ran through their base, grabbing their masters' things as they ran. Night Frost grabbed Medira's necklace and threw it over Blackstorm's neck, flailing away in front of Zanna as she spotted them through the cloud and ran for them. Kingdra hooked Luri's earrings along the horns on his head and followed Seadra off into the woods. Ariados was going crazy with his webs, shooting them everywhere. The reason for this? All six Ovos were flying around him with Agility. A mix of brown, pink-blue, yellow-blue, lime-orange, purple-pink, and sheer black shot around him as he furiously shot everywhere he looked. Marowak gathered up Yuu-Yuu's papers and handed them off to the smaller and faster Pichu, who scampered off into the woods. Gloom and Venonat both held a bag with Sooney's cut glass from Sickle City and bolted off behind Pichu, running in synch with each other to keep from tripping as Weepinbell bobbed along behind. Sovo slid to a stop and ran for Eevy's Crystal Bell, but skid to a complete halt in front of a hissing Espeon. She glared at him, then sat and tilted her head. Sovo looked side to side, spotting Eevy's Bell and moving for it. The other Espeon backed slowly away, guarding _her_ master's treasure.

"Hey, you may be cute, but you're not getting my master's stuff," Sovo narrowed one eye.

"Es?" she looked at him blankly, blinking twice.

"You can't connect psychically. Your trainer hasn't taught you," he twitched, "Um…Es-peon. Espeon-es-es-eon…Espeon-espeon-esp."

She stepped back and nosed Eevy's Bell to him, "Espeon. Es-es-espeon."

"Heh…Es," he nodded and grabbed the bell, returning with a full mouth of glass, "Espeon. Es-peon," he dashed off toward his brothers.

Whatever he said must have been nice, as she followed him directly. He was nearing his brothers when Rion stomped in front of him. She saw the Bell and lunged for it. Sovo scampered to a halt and turned to run away, colliding with the other Espeon headlong. She shook off and looked him over worriedly, spotting her master's sister heading for him. She took the Bell and ran with it.

"Hey! Zanna! Stop your crazy Pokemon!" Rion snapped.

"Woah! Stop yours!" Zanna whined, nearly struck by flying Ariados web.

Sovo ran after the other Espeon, careening under Rion and tripping Zanna. They smacked into each other, each tipsily leaning side to side. Sovo pulled the Bell from the other Espeon and ran for it as they both straightened and ran for him. The Ovos tired and went after him as Ariados followed. Mr. Mime grabbed Will's cufflinks and ran between the Ovos and the thieves. Charmeleon was pulling everyone back behind a line of trees to keep them out of sight. Mr. Mime hopped the bushes and turned to see Zanna, Rion, and Ariados running at him. He noticed two Espeon run past, but ignored that. He raised both hands, flat in front of him, and threw them out. Pinkie jumped around, as the humans and the Pokemon were getting awfully close. But, as they reached the bushes…BANG! Zanna and Rion collided with something they couldn't even see. The Pokemon giggled at them, as they'd run smack-dab into a trap.

"Ow!" Zanna wailed and stepped back, holding her nose, "What's this?!"

"It's that Mime-o's Barrier!" Rion hissed, punching the wall as Mr. Mime waved and grinned evilly on the other side.

Ariados shot his webs up at a tree branch and used it to swing over and drop down, right in front of the Pokemon. He fired another right at Sovo's face. It hit the ruby gem on his forehead, halting any attacks. The other Espeon hissed forward.

"Espeon! What _are_ you doing?!" Zanna shrieked, "Get over here!"

"Esp…" she hissed, jumping at Ariados while firing a Psychic attack.

The Ariados hopped away and slashed furiously with his front legs. Espeon dodged each one and clamped down on Ariados' side with a furious Bite. The Bug cried loudly and toppled as Zanna and Rion kicked and hit the Barrier, trying to break it. Espeon ran back and pushed the Pokemon away and into the bushes.

"Espeon! Get back here!" Zanna growled, "Espeon!"

The Pokemon stopped, crouched behind a line of trees, and listening to Zanna and Rion yelling at the Barrier to break. Yovo Cut the strings away from his brother's gem and stood him up, as an Espeon's gem provided balance to the Pokemon. He was tipsy, but shook himself straight. The other Espeon cocked her head, cried out, and smacked him with her tail. She laughed and ran back to her master. The Pokemon could hear them yelling at her for helping the "enemy". They heard the mournful cry of a rejected Espeon as they left her on the opposite side of the Barrier. Sovo's eyes beat an angry red.

"Hey, bro. Chill out," Novo begged, "You're gonna blow us all sky-high! Be careful!"

Sovo ignored him and flew forward. Espeon turned, as did Zanna, Rion, and Ariados. Sovo jumped, flying straight through the Barrier. Zanna ducked as he jumped on her head and completely destroyed her hair before tearing away at the tents, the sleeping bags, and anything else he could get his teeth on. His brothers nodded and did the same, ripping and gnawing anything they could, including Zanna and Rion and especially Ariados. The other Pokemon jumped around them, running for the Pokemon Center as the Ovos finished their work. Sovo stopped and cried out a long sharp syllable as Espeon ran up beside Zanna. Ariados started shooting again as Gastly, Misdreavus, and Haunter sped around, laughing at him. The Pokemon disappeared into the bushes as Sovo whipped around and ran after them. Espeon started to follow, but Zanna grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her back. Espeon returned Sovo's cry as Ariados started to follow, but stopped short.

"What's the matter with you?!" Rion spat, "Follow them!"

"Aria…" he looked back on her and shook his head.

"What do you mean no?!" she scowled, then looked up at a shimmer in the trees, "Oh no!" she spun around, gaping at the Ariados webs completely surrounding the campsite, "We're trapped!"

The Pokemon pulled the doors of the Pokemon Center open and ran in as Zanna and Rion continued screaming in the woods. They returned everything to its original places, including Luri's earrings, all the Badges, and Will's cufflinks. Kingdra was quite thankful for Pokemon who had _hands_. As the sun started rising, they ran for the Poke'Ball room and leaped for their Poke'Balls. Smacking the buttons, they were drawn inside for a well-deserved rest.

Eevy yawned and sat up slowly, looking groggily around the room and blinking hard. Nurse Joy stumbled sleepily down the long hall and the two of them started waking the others.

"Good morning," Medira polished the Fire Stone necklace she always wore.

"Yeah…" Luri fingered her earrings subconsciously.

"Sure…" Jason counted his Badges, as he did every chance he got.

"Morning? Already? No way…" Morty moaned, pulling his headband forward and letting it snap back.

"Live with it, ya' big baby," Eusine straightened his tie.

Eevy ran down the hall to get her Poke'Balls, spotting the rose and card Zanna and Rion had left behind. The card simply said "Love" in Japanese script. She grinned and ran back out into the main room, grabbing onto Dragon's neck as he stumbled to a stand. She nearly knocked him over, but covered his face with kisses, constantly thanking him for the flower and the card. Though he had _no clue_ what she was talking about, he pretended well and greatly enjoyed the treatment.

Everyone got their Poke'Balls from Nurse Joy, counting them and thanking the nurse. They each let out a few Pokemon and the pocket-sized monsters grinned, as they'd successfully retrieved everything. Still, Sovo drooped a bit. He liked that Espeon, and the way she'd called back at him meant she liked him. His brothers looked at him sadly, trying to comfort him without letting anything on. Vovo tugged Eevy's pant leg, motioning to Sovo. Eevy scratched her Espeon's ear and patted his head.

"What's wrong, Sovo? Are you hungry?" she turned to her bag and pulled it over, digging through it, "That's funny…"

"What is?" Lisle asked, holding her Misdreavus.

"Last time we saw them, Brock gave me a Poke'Chow muffin he made for me to split between the boys…It's not in here…"

The Pokemon just snickered.

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: I know…I know! This is immensely late! I had such a horrible time getting this done! I worked on other things instead. Mind you, these things won't go up in forever, but…At least it's finally done! Heh…Did you guess the debuting Pokemon? They were Luri's Kingdra, Jason's yellow Seadra, Will's Mr. Mime, Sooney's Weepinbell, Eusine's Golduck, and Mizu's Azumarill. There were a couple others, like Lisle's Misdreavus, Morty's Gastly, Eusine's Haunter, and sort of Lance's Charmeleon, but they battled with them in the "Dart Town Days" chapters and in a Lost Episode. And what do you think about Zanna and Rion? And how about that mention of Bashou and Buson? Don't know these guys yet? Well, Zanna and Rion are two master thieves and Elite Rockets from "Pokemon The Movie 5: Gods Of The Water Capitol Altomare" and Bashou and Buson are two advanced Rockets from "Pokemon Crystal: Raikou The Legend Of Thunder". That seems to be it, so buh-bye!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

Me? What do I own? Definitely _not_ Pokemon, that's for sure…


	2. In Search Of The Ancients: The Angel Adv...

**In Search Of The Ancients  
By: Kat of Pokemon: The Hokubu & Nanka Trek** __

A/N: Thanks to Jincy yet again for the great ideas! I'm not an idea leech, if that's what you're thinking. She offers ideas. This is also long, so... Don't stare at me like that! You're freaking me out! Just…Get reading!

"What're you doing?" someone sent Eevy soaring by speaking to her from behind.

"Oh. Hey, Dragon!" she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes brightening and her smiled widening.

"Hey, Dragon? That's all I get?" he laughed slightly and sat down beside her.

"Sorry," she sweatdropped a bit and smiled more while looking at him, "Good evening, Tatsu. It's…Lovely to see you out here."

"Now you know that's not what I meant," he turned her chin with his hand and leaned closer, but she braced, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't miss the worried expression on his face, "Uh…A-About Rei…"

"Oh. You're still upset about that," he looked away, "I'm sorry, Eevy. Really I am," he stood up, "If you want me to go, I'll-"

"No!" she broke in quickly, "No! Please don't go! I just wanted to know why…Why you never told me…"

"Well, I-" he started.

"And how she knows who you are," she acquired a bit of a hiss.

He stayed silent while he got all the way to his feet, "I'm leaving."

"Why? What're you doing?" she asked frantically.

"Leaving you alone," he cleared his throat.

"Hey, wait! No!" she scrambled to stand in front of him, "Please."

"I should get back to…Work…Anyway," he choked out 'work'; as to him the League was sometimes a punishment, not an occupation.

"Please don't go!" she whined and tossed her arms around his waist, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to start an argument!"

"You really don't want me to go, do you?" he smiled at her slightly.

"Well…" she let go, backed away, and grinned sheepishly, "…Well…No. I…Ya' know…I l-l-love you…I-I-I-I just-"

He ducked down to look her in the eyes, "You're stammering, my dear," she only shook her head in response, hiccuping in nervousness, "I know a quick cure for stammering. Shutting you up," he pushed closer and covered her lips in his.

She took a deep breath after he'd backed away, "It-It…It didn't work," she looked down.

"Really? That's strange," he put both hands at her chin, "Let me try again."

He kissed her again, this time a bit harder. Raikou muttered something about humans and their "hobbies". Lance ignored him completely and held her closer, as she stepped towards him a step. She backed away and took another deep breath. He put his right hand up through her hair and she didn't hesitate to put her left over it.

"I'm still sorry," they said in unison, then laughing lightly.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything about Rei and you're sorry for starting an argument," he pushed her nose, "There. We're even. Now get some sleep," he kissed her forehead.

"All right. I will," she waved slightly as he walked away, then looked up at the sky, "Come on, you stupid stars! Show me what he looks like!"

A small shadow heard his mistress shout and stood in the back doorway to the Cutter Town Pokemon Center. Vovo didn't like it when Eevy yelled at the stars to "do their job". But, what upset him even more than that was when this happened after she kissed or spent time with the one called Dragon.

*^~^**^~^*

"Here we go again," Medira moaned long and hard as the group trucked out of Cutter, towards the Moss Bogs.

"Yay," Mizu cheered sarcastically, "What a joyous, lovely trek…."

"…Being stuck in Bogs up to our necks," Yuu-Yuu started wailing, "This is _so_ not fair!"

"Hey," Sooney stopped suddenly, "What's that there?" she pointed to a sign on the side of the road.

"Let's see," Eevy wandered over and brushed away the moss and weeds, "It's for Hidden Route 13."

"Thirteen?" Lisle shook, "Thirteen?! That's a bad sign!"

Morty rolled his eyes, "Thirteen is just a number. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Then why did I break my arm when I was thirteen?" Mizu asked quickly.

"And why did I get influenza when I was thirteen months old?" Sooney snapped in his face.

"Those were just coincidences," Eevy pushed in as Yuu-Yuu was about to say something, "Besides, you survived it, obviously, or you wouldn't be here whining your heads off."

"Well, _excuuuuse_ us," Lisle muttered, "We're just being cautious."

"No, you're just being paranoid," Phantom commented at that.

"Want to take it?" Eevy looked to Dragon.

"Why not? What's the worst that could go wrong?" he answered and started walking, "Let me go first."

"Why are you always consulting him on what we do? Why not me?" Morty asked from behind, "And why does _he_ get to be Mr. I'm So Impressive I Get To Go First?"

"Because you couldn't handle it," Lisle answered.

"Oh, hardy-hardy har-har…"

*^~^**^~^*

After trudging their way through a twisting, turning path that led through trees and what appeared to be Moss Bogs, the group came out in front of a large stone structure of some sort. Everyone's head tilted off to one side or the other. It was kind of Aztec looking, but with a bit of ancient Egyptian thrown in for good measure. It had two towers, one on each side, and enough windows to choke a whole heard of Rapidash. It looked to be older than sin, but nobody seemed to be able to quite place the whole outlook of it. The bricks were covered in moss and weeds and were yellowing with time and most of the windows and doors were draped with vines. There was a Persian statue to their left and a Ninetales to their right along with an Aerodactyl across the top of the door. Everyone gulped and took a few more steps forward on the stone path, approaching with great amounts of caution.

"Wow," Yuu-Yuu's jaw fell down at what she saw, "How cool is that?"

"Too cool," Lisle looked around a bit, "It's…Weedy…But cool."

"I'll bet this is part of the Moss Bogs," Sooney stepped over to the edge of the stone walkway they were standing on and put her toe down, "The ground's soggy."

"Do you know what this means?" Mizu asked suddenly, "We're gonna be famous! We just discovered new ruins!"

"New ruins?" JP asked quietly, "Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"_You're_ an oxymoron," Starla muttered, receiving an evil scowl from her left.

"It's like a pyramid or a temple or something," Medira looked along the walkway.

"Hey! Maybe it's a Gertan Rin sector of the Poke'Mopalitan civilization," Eevy suggested while she studied the wall of the great stone pyramid, "I recognize these hieroglyphics."

"How's that?" Dragon leaned over her shoulder, "How do you know this stuff?"

"I went to college, you know," she glanced at him momentarily, "What'd you think I did the years after high school if I didn't train Pokemon? Sit around the house?"

"Well…No. Not really," he shrugged, "I should have known that pretty face was smart too."

Morty latched onto his shoulder and dragged him back, "That's enough of that," he scolded.

"What's it say, Eevy?" Phantom asked with sudden interest.

"It says something about humans and Pokemon being one and the same," she stared at the wall intently, "Hehe…Sounds like Ash and Psyduck."

"What do you think it means?" Eusine crossed his arms, "Humans and Pokemon being alike? It's absurd. It's pointless. It's-"

"True," Eevy cut him off, "All living beings are one in the same. We eat, drink, breath. We're all the same. Pokemon and humans are the most alike out of all the different species in the world. Why do you think Pokemon like Hitmonlee and Jynx fall under the "humanshape" Pokemon category?"

"Never thought about it before, to tell you the truth…" he looked overly thoughtful.

"What does it say all together?" Starla asked.

"I don't know. It's too cracked to read. All I can make out is the one and the same stuff…It's too bad. I'd like to see what it says…" Eevy frowned.

"Should we go in?" Dragon asked as he looked up to the peak.

"Go in?!" Lisle shrieked, "No way! You can't make me!"

"Wanna bet?" Morty shoved her forward, wailing and screaming.

The interior of the stone monument or temple or whatever it was seemed to be older than they'd originally expected. Square windows on either side of the room were placed just right to direct light toward the very center of the room. This illuminated the podium there quite well, but nothing else. A large orange jewel of some kind rested on the pillar, sparkling in the sunlight. Everyone wondered aimlessly about the room, glancing at this and that. It smelled quite musty and Bug Pokemon crawled around on the walls. 

"What a pretty color," Vovo thought as he poked his head out of Eevy's nap sack, spotting the orange sphere.

"What's that thing?" Yuu-Yuu stood over the podium and looked down, "It's kind of pretty."

"Just call me anti-Indiana, but this place is really creeping me out," JP looked around blankly.

"What does the podium say, Eevy?" Sooney dragged Eevy over by the arm.

"Let's see," Eevy put her bag on the floor and started reading the podium, "It says this stone has the power to turn Pokemon…Into humans."

"Pish posh," Starla waved her hand, "That's a lie."

"Maybe that's what the outside meant about humans and Pokemon being one and the same. Maybe it's true," Mizu stared at the stone.

Vovo looked up from Eevy's bag, "If that hocus pocus mumbo jumbo is true…" he grinned and lunged out of the bag, onto the table.

"Vovo! Get away from there! You could break-" Eevy stopped short as he started glowing white, "-It…"

A few seconds later, it wasn't Vovo standing on the table. Well…It was, but not in the same sense. As in, Vovo never had arms and legs before. And he never had a human face or figure. He never wore clothes to say the least. Now he certainly did. Dressed all in brown with perfectly toned skin, a human likeness of Vovo was perched on the table, grinning wide as his leather boots balanced on the stone. His pants were the same leathery brown, but colored like an Eevee's tail. His shirt was the same way, but the sleeves were also as a tail and the neck with the slightly rounded pattern that was at his neck. His short brown hair was slightly darker, but he still boasted the scars from Daemeon and the blue and green eyes.

"Oh my gawd," Sooney fell over face-first.

"Geez! 'Tis truth!" Starla choked and turned a bright red, scampering away to hide behind Phantom.

"Hey. What's the matter with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost. It's only me," uh…Vovo…waved his left hand, "Can we take this stone home, master? I like it."

Dragon twitched while Eevy gaped, "V-V-Vovo?" Eevy fell to sit, staring upward at her Pokeman.

Vovo was ready to speak when his human ears actually twitched, "What was that?" his head flew to the right and his nose twitched, "Something's over there," he crouched and sprang off, running down the left of the two halls.

Eevy just sat there on the floor before she jumped up and followed, "Wait for me!" she shouted, "V-um-Vovo! Hold up!"

"Wait for us!" Dragon followed quickly with everyone else behind him.

"Vovo! Vovo, where are you?" Eevy looked down each hall she came to, "There you are!"

"Shh!" Vovo waved his newly acquired hand at her, "It's over there," he pointed across the room.

"What? What is?" she stepped closer.

"I don't know. But it's nothing I've ever seen before," he raised his right hand to his side to keep her back, "Please stay back, master."

"OK. If you say so," she stepped back again, bumping into something and suddenly screaming.

The thing Vovo was staring at zipped away when Eevy screamed, "There it goes! Ah! Shadow Ball!" Vovo cupped both hands together and attacked with a blast of dark purple energy.

"Yah!" Phantom ducked as that thing jumped over him and Vovo's attack flew past.

"He still has his power!" Mizu shrieked, announcing what was so obviously the annoyingly clear.

"It was only me," Dragon held Eevy's shoulders, causing her screaming to lull, "Come on. Let's follow him."

"Shadow Ball!" came the echoing call as Vovo chased that thing down into the first room, "Face me, will ya'?!"

"No!" came the tiny yell, "I won't! Psychic blast!"

As Eevy ran in, Vovo was thrown across the room, hitting the wall and drooping down, "Ouchy," he muttered, "What are you?!"

"Go away!" it hissed slightly and started to bound forward.

"Oh no you don't! Shadow Ball!" he let out another attack, hitting that thing head on.

It toppled away and whimpered before sitting up, "Why'd you come here?! Go away!"

"It's a little girl," Lisle peeked out from behind Morty.

A little girl, no more than ten, sat up and glared into them with bright, almost liquid blue eyes. It was clear she was at least part Psychic, as that blast had tossed Vovo away like a pebble. She narrowed her eyes and grumbled something as she started standing.

She made it to her feet and growled, "Go away!" she spat again.

"I wonder," Eevy dug into her pocket, "Dexter. Analyze," she pointed it at Vovo and received an Eevee's reading, "Now analyze that one," she pointed it at the girl, then receiving a reading for, "Mew? You're a Mew?"

"Go away," she backed up to the wall, "Leave me alone."

"A Mew girl and an Eevee guy. Freaky," Eusine tilted his head.

Eevy approached the Mew girl, who started growling. Vovo, in his usual Eevee manner, bolted up and slid to a stop behind Eevy, growling right back and walking with her. He was a tad too protective when he was in this human shape, but he was fine when in Eevee form. He just had to comprehend that.

"What happened to you?" Eevy asked lightly as Mew backed up.

Mew's gaze centered on Eevy's eyes, "All I was doing was flitting around in here and I accidentally hit that stone while I was playing with my Butterfree friend. Then, all of a sudden, I was like this. Butterfree ran away from me, 'cause she didn't recognize me. Please help," she started tearing up, "I wanna be a Pokemon again."

"Why?" Vovo asked suddenly, causing everyone to glance at him, "I take it as a blessing to be a human. Pokemon don't get enough glory as little creatures. But being a human, being able to walk with your friends and not in their backpacks or on their belts," he stood up and turned around, shrugging his shoulders with his hands in the air, "Well, let's just say there are more plusses to two legs, rather than four."

"That's not true!" Mew retorted, "Being a Pokemon is easier. I could hide from trainers trying to capture me when I was a Mew. How are you going to explain your ability to throw Shadow Balls? Or why you look exactly like this girl's Eevee?" Vovo went blank in the face, "You can't, can you?"

"I guess not," Vovo frowned, "Oh well!" he then burst, "Being on two legs with hands makes me a better athlete!" he ran forward and front flipped across the room, spinning to a stop, "Why be a lumpy ol' Eevee when I can be a star gymnast?"

"Don't be a dope, Vovo," Eevy glanced at him, then back to Mew, "Do you know of a way to change back?"

"It's written on a wall in the top of the tower, but I can't read it," Mew drooped, "Will you help me? Please?"

Eevy looked over at everyone else, who were obviously all freaked out, "Should we?"

"Why not?" Sooney shrugged, "Let's give it a try."

*^~^**^~^*

The group made their way along the hall, trekking up stairs and around corners at a medium-fast pace. Every once and a while, they'd stop to rest. Eevy would entertain Mew while everyone else searched around a bit for any sign of directions or some sort of map. The Mew seemed to have an odd fascination with the glass bell Eevy carried from the Beasts. No matter how much she liked it, however, Eevy wouldn't let anyone touch it. That bell was something special, though she didn't know quite why.

"Do you see anything of use?" Eevy asked as she buried the bell deep in her pocket and out of Mew's reach. 

"Maybe. Maybe not," Medira murmured.

"We don't even know what it is we're looking for," Eusine ran his finger along the wall. 

"We might be looking right at it and not even know it!" Mizu puffed, "I wish I had gone to college!"

"I know a little bit of this stuff, but not enough to really read it," Morty stared blankly at one symbol he was sure he knew the meaning of, but couldn't place.

"These are _nothing_ like Egyptian hieroglyphs," Lisle whined, "I'm pretty good at reading them, but this…This is impossible!"

"Lemme see!" Eevy heard from behind as Mew took a flying leap for her pocket.

"Hey!" Eevy jumped back and Mew flew right by, landing flat out on her face on the hard stone floor.

"Ouch," Mew moaned and coughed into the floor.

"I'm sorry," Eevy scooped her up and looked her over worriedly as Vovo growled something incoherently behind her, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Mew frowned and pouted about missing the bell.

"Sorry, Mew," Eevy ruffled her pink hair, "I didn't mean that."

Mew snickered and pushed her hand away, "Stop that!" she kept swatting Eevy away as they started walking again.

Vovo puffed something as everyone again began following Eevy along the hallway. They started going a bit slower and examining the walls better as Mew and Eevy got closer and closer.

*^~^**^~^*

The Mew girl was up on Eevy's shoulders, laughing happily as everyone trucked their way to the peak of the temple. Vovo was glancing around the stairwell at everything they came upon. He obviously was still on two legs and didn't much appreciate that he'd had to lose his spot on his master's shoulder to a little pink used-to-be Mew. The girl crossed her arms on top of Eevy's head and slowly drifted to sleep, yawning wide.

"She sure is cute," Medira grinned, "Pretty and pink."

"You're pretty good with kids, Eevy," Starla noted from all the way in the back.

"Thanks. I babysat when I was younger," Eevy kept walking along the hall they'd come to.

They reached the end of the hall and came to a dead end with only one door; to the left. They wandered in and looked around a bit before Eevy sat her companion down in the corner and started searching about. She paused and looked out the window, choking at the long drop. She leaned away and inched back toward the center of the room cautiously.

"This has to be the room," JP muttered, "But I don't see anything."

"What's that?" Lisle pointed to a podium under a window.

"It's just like the one downstairs," Eevy knelt down in front of it, "It says the _Queen's Stone_ can transform any Pokemon into a human…That must be the thing downstairs…Then it says the _King's Rock_ can counteract the affects of the _Stone_. It says there should have been one right here on top," she stood up and looked at the pedestal, "Oh no…The rose and the card. Zanna and Rion."

"Who?" Dragon asked blankly.

"_The rose and card_. Zanna and Rion. Two of the greatest thieves of all time. They must have stolen the _King's Rock_," Eevy explained with a large frown, "But…We have an alternate means of changing them back," she dug into her bag and pulled out the _King's Rock_ the Beasts had given her, "Wake up, Mew. Time to change back."

Vovo looked on with a scowl as "Mew" woke up and yawned, spotting the King's Rock, "But…" she stammered, "But…" she looked into Eevy's most welcoming eyes, "But…I don't want to change back now!" she shouted and caught Eevy's wrist, "I like being a human! Please don't change me back! Then you'll leave again like Butterfree!"

Eevy pulled away from her, "Hey! Let go!" she snapped, all the squirming and struggling causing the chain holding her Poke'Balls to fall from her belt and the release of the King's Rock from her hand, "Oh no!"

"I've got it!" Morty called, jumping for it as it soared toward the window; he missed by but an inch, "Or not…"

"No!" Eevy shrieked, jumping up and forcing Mew off, "The King's Rock!" she cried as it plummeted toward the ground, shattering in every which direction on contact, "No way!"

Mew stepped away, pulling Eevy's arm, "I won't let you leave! Teleport!"

"Leave her alone!" Vovo growled, grabbing Eevy's hand as she shouted.

All three disappeared from the room completely.

"Th-They're gone," Mizu's mouth hung open.

"Eevy!" Morty, Eusine and Dragon called, their voices echoing.

"Look!" Sooney picked up Eevy's Poke'Ball chain, "She left her Pokemon behind!"

"That gives me an idea," Yuu-Yuu snatched it from her hand and started running down the stairs.

"A _good_ idea?" Phantom questioned wearily.

"Well…Maybe," Yuu-Yuu caused everyone to half-faint.

The whole group started following her all the way down to the bottom floor of the temple. They passed everything they had on the way up, but at a much faster pace. They tripped up a bit, but managed to catch themselves before they went flying.

They reached the bottom floor and ran to the podium, "Come on, Ovo boys! We're gonna need your help!" Yuu-Yuu called, throwing the whole chain to the ground.

Five Poke'Balls released five Pokemon while one engraved with a star remained. The Ovo boys yawned and stretched tiredly, then looked to the group. Where was their master?! They started looking around frantically and crying out for her, knowing she'd come as a mother would for them, but she never appeared. They stopped, glanced at each other, then started bawling, great streams of water flying from their eyes.

"Calm down, boys!" Sooney begged, covering her ears.

"Eevy's in trouble, guys," Morty informed them, "You've got to help us get her back."

The Ovo's gaped. Their master needed help! They were ready and raring to go in five seconds flat, hissing and growling nastily as they surveyed the extent of the room.

"OK, boys," Yuu-Yuu pointed to the _Queen's Stone_, "All we need you to do is touch that stone."

The boys approached the stone, sniffed it a bit, smelled their father, and automatically assumed it was safe. Boy, were they wrong! They each put a paw on the stone, glowing white in a morphing evolution.

Ears shortened and tails disappeared. Legs and paws turned to arms and hands. Fur became clothing and eyes turned humanoid. Zovo finished first, all red and light lime green. Bright red hair with a tuft of lime covered his head and the Ovo eyes looked about. All red clothes with the Flareon pattern of lime covered him; a long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants with red boots with lime laces. He examined himself and grinned nastily as his Water-type brother also changed.

Novo stretched whilst transforming, his long ears shrinking to human size. His hair was short and stuck out to the top and sides as his ears had. It was obviously an oceanic blue. A blue-tinged-pink shirt with a violet collar and mid-arm reaching sleeves covered him and that same pinkish color covered his pants and boots. He tipped his toe up and studied his appearance with his Ovo eyes. With a deep laugh, he looked to his Electric brother.

Lovo's hair was jagged like Lance's, only yellow with a few blue strands. Those familiar eyes blinked twice as his white collar connected to his shirt, making a pattern that matched that of the fur in his Jolteon "form". His pants were somewhat baggy drawstring things with white lining the pockets. He had running shoes instead of boots, which were yellow-blue with white laces. He brushed his hair up, pointing it more, and glanced at his Dark-type brother.

Yovo's straight black hair was cut as a mushroom with a carefully colored ring of yellow on the front. His black clothes carried the alternate colored rings on the elbows, knees and waist. To cover the rings for his ears, he wore an earring in each. Tight black jeans and heavy black boots covered his lower half as a black sweater with wide sleeves took the upper. He looked to the last to transform; the Psychic-type.

Sovo's shoes were 'high'-heeled boots in the pinkish purple of his fur-ahem-clothes. He actually wore, sort of, suit pants and a dress shirt with button wrists. His eyes were so very much akin to Eevy's it was frightening. His hair had two small tufts on the back at each side, sticking up just noticeably as the tufts had on his ears. One quick flip, like James' or like Eusine's, was pushed forward. That flip, and that flip alone, was the color of the ruby that had rested on his forehead.

The boys stopped and stared at each other. Human bodies…This could be quite the…Adventure of sorts. They studied each other, and themselves; kicking each other's boots, fingering the cloth of the others' sleeves and fooling with one another's hair. They stopped completely, then grinned, then smiled crazily, then started laughing in voices totally unlike that of their 'other selves'.

"What a glorious thing, this human body!" Yovo sounded more like their boss than the Elite wanted to realize, "Mysterious…And yet so remarkable!"

"So much taller than that of a Pokemon," Zovo messed with the curl of lime on his head, "Well…Most anyway."

"How very different," Novo checked himself out, "I especially prize these things called…What are they…Ah, yes! Hands! That's the word!"

"It's strange to be on two legs instead of four," Lovo ran across the room and back with the impressive speed of a Jolteon, "But remarkably easy."

"What very odd lives human beings must live," Sovo unbuttoned the wrists of his sleeves and rolled them up, "With such a distinct build."

"Uh…" Starla gagged out, looking at them blankly, "Eevy could really use your help…"

"AH!" all five shrieked, slapping their hands to their heads, "Where is she?!" they ganged up on her.

"Uh…Uh…" Starla stammered, swallowing nervously.

"Wait," Sovo stood straight, eyes closed and eyelids twitching, "Someone's doing something to her."

"No one hurts her and gets away with it," Yovo's face tightened, "Let's go!"

They shoved past the entire group and bolted for the hall. Their footsteps were loud and echoing, as the hallway was empty other than them themselves. A few seconds later, however, every bit of noise they were making…Stopped completely.

"There's no way they're out of earshot already," JP ran to the door and looked out, "What's wrong, you guys?"

"How come you stopped?" Mizu asked wearily.

None of the Ovo boys answered. They were standing in a line, side by side, heads dropped and completely still. Their shoulders started shaking and their fists balled at their sides and deep laughs escaped them. The purple-clad Sovo slowly turned while lifting his head. An evil sneer covered his face. His eyes…His eyes shined and deep, angry blood red.

"Oh my God," Lisle backed behind Morty.

"What's wrong with him?" Medira held JP's arm.

"Whatever our master orders," they all muttered in murderously low growls while the other four brothers stayed facing the other way, "We will obey."

Sovo smiled sadistically and exploded forward completely out of the blue. He was aiming straight for Phantom. Will turned and pushed Luri aside as Sovo headed for him at full force. Sovo's right arm was bent up behind him, elbow held high and palm bared forward, and his left was folded in front of his chest, his fingers in a spread cross chop and his palm facing in. He charged, grinning with a sudden double in speed. His left arm was swung out and around as his right arm was thrust out, his palm thrown forward, right for Will's middle. Will braced, both physically and psychically, yet Sovo had only come within inches of him and he was lifted from the ground and thrown back without the least bit of contact. Sovo had tossed a burst of psychic power straight into him, pushing him right off his feet with the force of a herd of Kangaskhan. Sovo slowly straightened as Will's back hit a wall and he slid lifelessly face-first to the floor, groaning into the stone.

Sovo laughed and turned to follow his brothers down the hall as Luri ran to Will's side, sitting him up and shrieking with a whimper at the slight line of blood drizzling from his bottom lip. She pulled him close to her, limp and cold, and held tightly as the Ovos meandered away with cold laughs and acidly hot glances. That thrust Sovo had pounded into him was even too much for the great Elite Third Major Master of Psychic to handle. Whatever their master ordered? Something was _seriously_ out of line…

*^~^**^~^*

Mew stood in front of Eevy, eyes lit up a mysterious light blue as the white in Eevy's eyes faded away. The Hypnosis set into Eevy and therefore affected the Ovos as well; especially Sovo, as they were psychically linked. They were doing whatever Mew told Eevy to tell them to do. "Their master" wasn't giving them any orders; it was all Mew's doing. It was a wonder Will wasn't affected as well, being bonded to her. Yet, she did not _control_ him, so there was no reason for him to be taken prisoner too.

Mew had grown attached to Eevy; she made her laugh, she liked to play and she was nice. But, if Mew was ever to change back to a Pokemon, Eevy would leave her all alone, just as Butterfree had when Mew changed to a human. 

Vovo was sitting calmly in the corner, right where "Eevy" had told him to sit. If Mew hadn't said that, Mew would have been shredded paper-thin by now. Vovo's blue and green eyes stared at nothing as he lost the white in his as well. The door slowly opened and the Ovo boys walked slowly inside, sitting in a line behind their father and also staring into nothingness.

Mew could feel the group approaching and ordered all seven of her captives to their feet. Eevy was marched into the hallway, her Poke'Peoples behind her. She stopped at the top of a staircase just as her group rounded the corner.

"Eevy!" Morty shouted thankfully, "You're all right!"

Eevy didn't respond at all, merely reached her right arm out and indicated Yovo with a point of her thumb. She then flicked her wrist forward, pointing down the steps. Yovo bounded down the stairs as Eevy's arm returned to her side. The group backed up as the Dark-type human hissed with furious red in his eyes. They stumbled back into each other, rolling down the stairs at full speed. Yovo growled deep in his throat as they hit a landing and stood again. He followed them down, step by step at a somewhat fast pace, and attacked them again. This time he sprang into the air and came flying down from above.

"Pursuit," he growled lowly and sent both Eusine and Morty toppling down the rest of the stairs to lay them out beside Luri and Will, "Faint Attack," he spun and disappeared before Mizu felt a grasp at her neck, from behind, and was thrown down the stairwell.

The group turned to see him standing calmly at their backs, bright white teeth the color of pure ivory gleaming within the dark shadow that overcame his face. They again stepped away, but couldn't go up; the other Ovos were up there. Yovo's eyes lit up even brighter and Lisle froze solid, being targeted with a paralyzing Glare. She toppled quickly as the pressure forced her down and no one was quick enough to catch her before Yovo caught her and tossed her down the stairs. He laughed acidly and scanned the group.

He jumped above them again, kicking off the left wall and swinging one arm straight for Sooney. With one swift and terribly painful smack, she flew down the stairs with heavy thuds and painful shouts. Now a pile of five rested beside the devastated Luri and the unconscious Will. Yuu-Yuu had no choice but to back to the wall as Jason, Medira and Lance were forcefully pushed aside. Yovo's hand cracked the wall to the left of her head, slid around the back of her neck, and snapped her off to the side, tossing her down that now well-used instrument of torture and of travel; the stairs. JP stood his ground and Dragon bared his fists. Yovo had no interest in _these_ two. The one he wanted was behind the both of them.

He spun without a word and appeared behind Lance and Jason. A high-pitched wail of a scream surprised them as Medira cried out as Yovo forcefully wrapped his clawed and cutting fingers around the back of her neck and lifted her right off the ground. He closed his eyes, grinned off to the side, and tossed her away. Her chin cracked the wall and she tumbled down the two flights of stone stairs to the ground floor. Yovo pushed both Lance and Jason into the wall and jumped away, bounding up the stairs with pure evil laughs not even a Dark-type should have.

Jason turned and totally forgot about Eevy, hitting the ground floor and rolling Medira onto her back, "Medira. Medira, answer me."

There was no answer. She was out cold, as was everyone else Yovo had flung down the stairs. Will's eyes slowly and shakily opened. Luri's face immediately brightened as he sat up and blinked hard. She dug around her cloak pocket and pulled out a small flashlight, pulling him to lay back and checking his eyes. They were fine; no concussion, which was miraculous. Luri stood up, steadying the obviously tipsy Will.

"What happened up there? They just came flying down the stairs," she asked worriedly as Lance and Jason laid their blacked-out friends out on the floor.

"That psycho Mew, that's what happened," Lance answered, moving Morty up toward the wall and putting him out flat, "She's sucked their brains or somethin'."

"Or somethin' is right," Jason agreed, "Yovo just tossed them away like balled-up tests some kid failed at school. Then he just _walked away_," he demonstrated by prancing around the limp bodies.

"She's under an Hypnosis," Will answered, holding his head in one hand and rubbing his back with the other, "Whatever Mew tells Eevy, Eevy tells the Ovos. Mew's using Eevy as a remote control of sorts."

"But why didn't Yovo attack the two of us then?" Jason asked with a look of thought.

"Because somewhere, back in Eevy's mind, she's still awake and alive. She knows she doesn't want to hurt anyone, but Mew's psychic abilities are stronger than any human's. Even Sabrina's and even mine. She fought not to hurt me too," Will explained.

"But Sovo chucked you across the room!" Luri bugged.

"Yes, but didn't you see the way he gained twice as much speed? She was fighting him off. She was trying her damnedest to keep him away. But, after just so much, Mew won," Will pushed back his hood and ruffled his hair, "If Sovo and Yovo are _that_ loyal to her, I'd hate to see what Vovo's like."

"Well…" Luri shrugged, "There's no real point in sticking around here," she looked around a bit blankly, "We can't do anything for them, so…I guess…It's onward and upward."

Will was looking at the ceiling, "To the tower," he said as he narrowed his eyes, "They're ascending."

*^~^**^~^*

Lance kept on walking, the other Elite trudging away behind him. They were finally approaching the next floor and were all starting to droop like un-watered flowers in the hot summer sun. They were all dreadfully quiet and it was starting to freak Luri out. In light of this, she decided to strike-up some conversation, even if it wouldn't last that long.

"Does anyone else remember seeing _two_ towers outside?" she asked quickly, grinning hopefully.

"Come to think of it…" Jason paused his speech and his walking, "Yeah. I do. There _were_ two towers out there."

"And we've only been in one, haven't we?" Will also stopped, crossing his arms, "Then where's the other one? The other hallway down there was a dead-end, so it couldn't have been that way."

"Well, that's a definite problem. You said they were ascending, which means they could be ascending in that second tower if Mew found out how to get up there," Lance turned around, placing his right hand on his hip and leaning his left on a statue.

He put his hand right on the Dragonite's face, the heel of his hand pushing down on the eye. It slid inward, a panel on the wall to its right sliding down. It dropped a bit, then partially pushed back, then that moved back again, creating three steps heading toward a long hallway. The hall was lined with statues and other artistic things of the era in which the temple was built and used. On the wall was a carving of the temple from the outside, the second tower marked with a star. Lance gaped inwardly, then grinned and stood straight.

"Am I good or what?" he snickered and started heading down the hall. 

"More like damn lucky," Jason puffed, following along.

"Yeah, well, I don't see _you_ uncovering any secret passages like I did," Lance fumed.

"By accident," Jason added quickly, "At least I'd do it when _trying_."

"Shut up, munchkin!"

As they worked their way down the hall, they looked side to side to examine the statues and carvings along the walls. Everything from Abra to Zubat was there; whether in carving form, hieroglyphic form, or painting form, it was there. There was some freakish looking ghost thing there too, which no one could readily identify. There was even a picture of Azurill (which Luri had discovered), a picture of Wynaut, a picture of Wailmer and a picture of some ladybug thing, which they also couldn't name. They came to a spiral hall which spun around a center post of some sort while heading upward. After a good amount of spinning, they came to another long hall which lead to the hallway leading to where Mew was keeping Eevy and the Ovo boys.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat cross-legged on a window seat in the tower of the temple. The Ovos were sitting or standing about the room around her. Mew was standing in a window, looking out over the Moss Bogs. She turned as her sensitive ears, and the Ovos' ears, picked up footsteps a few floors below them. Eevy looked to them, pointing to all the elementally charged Eevolutions, and then pointing to the door. The five youngest were sent out as a welcoming party for the four who dared to invade Mew's new home. Mew followed, thus breaking the connection she had with Eevy to control the Ovos without her. Eevy shook her head side to side and looked around frantically as Vovo did the same.

"Where the hell are we?!" she shrieked, "And how in God's name did we get here?! Where are my Poke'Balls?! Where is everybody?! Wh-"

"Shh!" Vovo begged, covering his ears, "Please. Calm down. You're hurting my head, master."

"Well," Eevy slouched, "You're a human, so it wasn't a dream."

"Guess not," he muttered, chin in hand, "What do we do now? There's no way out of here," he turned and looked out the window, "Unless you'd like to jump the seven stories down."

"Well, what happened to the door?" she asked, stepping toward it.

"No! Don't touch it!" he warned just in time, "I can hear the psychic barrier across it. It makes a fizzling, popping, almost electronic noise. That pink powder puff of a Pokemon has us trapped."

"What are we gonna do then?!" Eevy flailed and started running around the room, "I'm gonna lose it! What if she's after everybody else, where ever everybody else is?! What are we gonna do?!"

"For starters, you could try calming down. You know what happens when you get upset; your concentration breaks, thus discontinuing your brain power," Vovo grinned, "Or at least significantly diminishing it."

"Very funny," she fumed and looked out the window, staring out over the Moss Bogs as she mused, "I'm supposed to be out there, trekking through that stuff, to get my last Badge. Instead I've been kidnapped and carted to the top of ancient ruins by a Mew-turned-girl where she locked me with an Eevee-turned-guy, therefor delaying my trip to my hometown of Rose and postponing my accretion of the Platinum Badge. I wonder…Which one would be better; facing Taylor or having my mind repeatedly sucked?"

Vovo was also staring out a window, but not the same one, as he thought, "Those people care nothing for my master like I do. No one does. And that good-for-nothing _Dragon_…He thinks himself so special. Pish-posh-pringle-jingle-whoopee-doopee-doo-dah. Where'd I come up with that one? Heh…Just proves I'm so much more creative than _Dragon_," he continued looking out the window, arms crossed, and asked Eevy a question, "Master," he asked slowly, "Eevy."

"Huh?" she looked over at him and leaned in out of the window, "What?"

"Could I ask something of you?" he glanced at her momentarily as she nodded slowly, "Could you show me something?"

"What? You want to learn how to kick somebody's butt?" she figured it'd kill time, if nothing else, but he shook his head and turned around, "No. You want to learn how to kick somebody's butt and 'disappear'?" he shook his head again and dropped his arms to his sides, "No? You want to learn how to kick somebody's butt and frame somebody else?" again he shook his head, this time harder, "_No_?" she gaped.

"Could you show me…" he tilted his head, "What's this, and why does it always upset you?" he stepped forward and without the slightest hesitation touched his lips to hers.

She stepped back as forcefully as she could, but was backing straight to a window. Every single bit of her skin burned and itched as she fought to get away. The fighting slowed as she realized she couldn't get away. Yet…He wasn't even touching her. Instead of fighting it away, she returned it. That surprised the hell out of him, as he hadn't the foggiest clue what he was doing. She reached for his wrists and pulled his arms to her back. He needed her to lead him through this, as he was lost in something he knew nothing about. After placing his hands around her waist, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him back when she had to.

He gaped, "What was that?" he looked to each of the four arms; his two at her waist and her two around his neck.

She put up an eyebrow, "That's what humans call a kiss," he only stared blankly, "It's used to…Display affection among people you care about."

"And sometimes used to display pain," he continued, though he was only rambling aimlessly, hoping to be right.

"Wha?" she started to ask, but he actually had the guts to kiss her again.

The only thing Dragon came in handy for; showing him what he had to do. Either that or Vovo was turning more and more human with each coming second. She pulled him down farther, not even realizing what she was doing, and he moved his hands up her back, pulling her closer. At the sudden jolt of her body being pulled, or rather forcefully yanked towards his, her eyes shot open, her back stiffed, and her teeth clenched right down on his tongue. He yelped and snapped away, waving his hand at his mouth.

"What were you doing?" she backed away, looking him over frantically from top to bottom.

"You did it too," he informed her truthfully, trying to examine his own tongue.

"But why did you even ask? Why did you even touch me? What were you getting ready to do when I pushed-" she cut herself short, "That's disgusting!" she snapped.

His jaw fell. He couldn't understand what he'd done wrong. His hands…His stance…The position…Everything was just like Dragon. Was that what upset her all the time? The things he did? What happened? Why'd she push him back?

"What'd I do wrong?" he asked worriedly, upset he'd not been able to make her feel any better, "I did everything D-"

"That's just it!" she huffed, "You did _everything_! And you were trying for more! First rule of thumb; you keep your nasty tongue in your own God damn mouth!" she pointed at him as she scolded her brother's behavior coming from an Eevee/human, "And it doesn't matter anyway; Pokemon don't couple with humans!" 

"I'm not a Pokemon!" he snapped, his ears burning red, "I _am_ a human!"

"No, Vovo, you're not. You are an Eevee touched by the _Queen's Stone_ to _look_ like a human. Look at yourself!" she told him, "You throw Shadow Balls and have super-sensitive hearing! You are a Pokemon! A Pocket Monster! A Poketto Monsutaa! You are a far cry from ever being human!"

"That's not true! I look like a human, so I must be!" he contradicted again.

"Looks can be deceiving, Vovo," she shook her head, "Terribly, terribly deceiving. You are a _Pokemon_ and I am a _human_. I don't feel like that about you anyway."

"But you tell me you love me all the time," his face saddened, "Have you been lying all this time?"

"Yes, Vovo, I love you. But there are many different forms of love to humans. Think of what you feel for Ditto, then think of what you feel for the boys, and then think of what you feel for me. Three totally different feelings, right?" he nodded, "It's the same way with humans. I love my brother as family, I love you as a friend, and I love Dragon as my…Uh…Significant other."

"But…But you never seem to love him like that," he whimpered, "When you kiss him…You yell at the sky and you cry. I just thought that I-"

"What are you talking about?" her face ripped red suddenly, "Vovo! Spying is wrong and you know it!" his eyes spilled over, causing her to stop.

"I-I _am_ human, Eevy," he cried, "You've got to let me be human. Not for me. For you," he pleaded with her, "I only want to please you, Eevy. I don't like it when you cry. Yell at me all you like for kissing you; just don't cry afterwards! Please let me be human!"

Her eyes widened, "Y-You mean…You did that because you don't want to see me upset?"

He snuffed, "Yes," he moaned, "But if I am not human, then it's not done you nor me any good."

"_That's_ why you jumped to the stone. To be human so you could kiss me and fall in love with me and make me happy so I wouldn't cry," she took a deep breath, "You don't have to worry about me, Vovo. Crying is good for a person sometimes. It lets out all the negative emotions and feelings we have. Sometimes people cry for no reason, sometimes they cry out of happiness. Most of the time not, but that's still the case. I'm sorry, Vovo, but you are a Pokemon and that's just how it is. I can't _tell_ the world to make you human. It doesn't work that way. You are as you are."

"But you never seem happy when you're alone with him. Like last night," he looked at her, eyes red from crying.

"I'm just overly curious and _way_ too emotional when I'm tired. I'll bet you heard me yelling in my sleep last night, right?" he nodded again, "It was only stress from my big battle with Ray and Rei and my coming match with that jack-off Taylor. Don't worry about me, Vovo. You don't have to try and be something you're not for me. Just being an Eevee and being around to cuddle at times like that would be best. Provided you mind your paws and eyes. But…Trying to start some sort of relationship…Just can't happen. I'm sorry."

"That's all right," he looked to the floor, reddening, "Because I still love Ditto."

*^~^**^~^*

"This…Gets…Tiring…" Jason heaved as he slumped up a three-step staircase.

"Maybe so," Lance trudged his way along as well, "But I'm not letting the Cupie Doll excuse for a Pokemon get away with Eevy."

"After what she did to everybody else, I say it's time for some payback," Will fumed and scuffed as well.

"For everybody laid out down there on the floor," Luri agreed with a nod.

"Hold up," Will put his arm out, "Something's coming."

"Eevy?" Lance asked hopefully.

A line of blue shot between them, breaking the group apart, "Does _that_ answer your question?!" Luri shrieked.

Lance looked up the next set of stairs, seeing six shadows loafing around. One was leaning against the left wall, arms and ankles crossed. Another was crouched on the floor, ready to pounce. The third stood with one hand on his hip and the other down at his side. The fourth was sitting on the stairs, elbows on his knees and his hands dangling down. The fifth had one arm up on the wall and the other hand in his pocket. The final, and smallest, was sitting in the one window behind the others. All but one had bright red eyes; the smallest one's being a bright blue.

"The Ovo boys," Jason swallowed, "Vovo and Eevy aren't with them."

"Where is she?!" Lance snapped, "You'd better tell me where she is! Right now!"

"None of your bees' wax!" Mew spat, "Go get them!"

Jason jumped away as Lovo sprang for him. He ran to the side, but this man with a Jolteon's speed was too fast for even him. Lovo could kick his speed into gear in a matter of a foot, but Jason needed running room. Luri tumbled back as Novo shot a blast of water straight for her. She raised an arm, growling as the water smashed into the ice she'd formed there. She pushed it away and scowled at the Vaporeon in a man's body. Will's eyes started changing from bright green to dark green as Sovo moved in on him, swinging and hitting with full Psychic force. Will crossed his arms in front of his face as one of Sovo's purple blasts flew toward him. The power hit his arms and slid away as if rolling along a rounded shield. Sovo threw three sharp blasts; right, left, right! Will merely leaned and smashed them all away, growling with gradually narrowing and widening eyes. Lance backed slowly away from Yovo as he lurched closer. Yovo spun for a Faint Attack, but Lance turned around as soon as he saw this, springing back a step as Yovo swung at his neck with a furious Cut. He jumped up for a Pursuit then, flying down at his face, but Lance merely caught his ankle and swung him down. Yovo back-flipped as hard as he could, pulling his foot from Lance's grasp and somersaulting to a safe stop on a statuette by the wall. Zovo stood at the top of the stairs, guarding Mew in case of a sudden faulty connection in her plan.

"Master!" Vovo gasped, looking out the window, "Eevy, look!" he pointed out the window and into another.

Eevy ran over and looked down into the window, seeing four true humans battling four Poke'Morphs, "Oh no! That's Dragon and the others!" she gasped, "Boys, stop it! Stop it now!" she cried, eyes spilling over, "Don't do it!"

"My sons!" Vovo leaned out the window, "Don't hurt them! They are here to help us! To help save our master!"

Mew glanced quickly off at Eevy and Vovo, growling slightly. Novo was swinging a sword of ice around at Luri in attempts to smash the shield of ice she'd formed. Both the weapon and the block were chipping away with each hit. Jason jumped side to side as shot after shot of lightning flew by his sides. Will was throwing his own attacks now, pushing his sphere of crimson power onto Sovo's purple power. They kept pushing and pushing, both refusing to give in. Each had a psychic barrier around them, so the flying sparks meant nothing. Lance was furiously blocking punches, kicks and cross-chops as Yovo took swing after swing, never missing a chance to strike.

Lovo surprised Jason with a Quick Attack-Double Kick combo, slamming him back and into a wall. Novo raised his sword and brought it straight down, slicing through Luri's shield and cutting her arm to tumble her away. Sovo removed a hand from his power, swinging down and letting loose a Psybeam into Will's stomach. He rolled away, the crimson shine disappearing and the purple blast engulfing him in paralyzing light. Yovo bared his teeth with a hiss and jumped at Lance, shoving him away and clamping down on his arm with slicing, dicing canines. He screamed loud enough that Eevy heard, and she fainted on the spot, toppling back into Vovo's arms. Had she not fainted, she would have seen Lance's hood fly off. She would have seen Will's dropped down around his neck. She would have seen Luri's torn enough to show her face. And she would have seen Jason's kink off to the side to expose his features as well. Had she not blacked out at that exact moment, she would have known them.

Mew smiled an actual smile and summoned the Ovos back to her sides. She and her captives pranced back up the stairs as Will, Lance, Luri and Jason cringed to stand. Not caring their hoods were down, they followed. Relentlessly, they kept in step with Mew and the boys, refusing to turn away. They were Elite; never to lose, never to fail. They wouldn't leave Eevy anyway. God knows she wouldn't have left them. They weren't about to back away. Luri held out one hand and armed herself with ice. Jason started going faster, warming up his speed. Will's eyes changed from bright green to dark green, to red, to purple, to white and even to black. Lance popped his knuckles and punched the wall, cracking brick away. Mew scowled and as soon as the boys were past a certain point, created a Light Screen right in the Elite 4's way. Will paused, as did everyone else, as Mew and the Ovos continued their ascent to the tower.

Jason glanced off the side, pointing his thumb at a window. He crawled out slowly, helping Luri out next, who was followed by Will and then Lance. Yeah; like that pretty pink wall was gonna stop 'em. Jason swallowed a brick and sidestepped along the skinny rim of stone. Luri followed carefully, pausing every now and again. Will inched along and muttered things not ever to be repeated and Lance was saying worse things than even that. Mew wasn't paying them any mind at the moment. Had she been, they would have been sent flying above the Moss Bogs right then.

Mew was in the room with Eevy and Vovo, trying to again take control of her. Vovo was standing forcefully in front of her, right arm out with his palm back. Eevy stood firm behind him, eyes narrow.

"Let me at her!" Mew spat, "I won't hurt her!"

"I don't care!" Vovo gnarled, "She is not yours to control! Nor are my sons! Let them go!"

"Get out of my way!" she growled nastily, "I won't harm her in any case!"

"I refuse to back away," Vovo's eyes narrowed slowly, "For my master, I would rather die than give her mind to you. Leave her to her own free will and take me if you like, but leave my sons and my master to their peace. Now!"

"I don't want _you_," Mew fumed, "I want _her_! Now get out of my way before I throw you from the window!" she raised an arm and Vovo's hair started blowing.

"Move, Vovo!" Eevy pushed him aside, "Take me! Go ahead and take me!" she shrieked, "Don't hurt them!"

Mew smiled again and stared into her, eyes burning that icy blue. Eevy's shoulders fell limp, yet she remained standing. She looked up slowly, eyes iced over and cold. Vovo gasped and was about to attack when his eyes also diluted and faded away. Mew was absolutely unwilling to let them leave. And that was that. For her, anyway…

"We'll have to get in from the hall. If we try to squeeze through a window, we'll be flapping without wings," Will advised quietly, "Come on."

They crept along, then squirmed through a slightly smaller window in the hall. Lance had to fight, but ultimately squished himself in. They tiptoed down the hall and burst around the door all at once. They gasped at the sight. Eevy was sitting cross-legged on a podium under a window on the opposite end of the room. Sovo was floating off the floor to her left, arms crossed and feet together. Novo was leaning on a sword of ice to her right, sneering at Luri. Yovo was crouched in front of her, slightly to her right and Zovo was on one knee to his left. Lovo was leaning on the wall to her right and Vovo…Vovo was standing behind her on the pillar, grinning nastily. Mew stood to the wall at her left, smiling.

"We were expecting you," she smirked evilly, "You're not taking my friend away! Attack!"

Novo and Zovo both jumped at Luri, taking her by surprise. She jumped back and held her arms out, wrists together and palms forward. A ball of water brewed there and she let it loose, knocking them back but a few steps before they charged again. She sprang away, swinging her arm out to release a shower of ice and water. The brothers lunged away to different sides and swung in toward her from either side. She put both arms up and made a blockade of ice, pushing them away. For the moment.

Sovo and Yovo ran for Will, hissing and growling in unison. Will stumbled back as they both bit furiously at him. He raised a hand and shot Sovo away with a psychic blast, but Yovo was obviously unaffected and kept trying to chomp down on his arm. Sovo returned shortly after, again letting out pointed bullets of Psychic power. Will tripped away and raised both hands, a ring of crimson tracing its way around in each palm. He threw them forward, both brothers dodging.

Lovo alone sprang for Jason. He started running in a circle, but Jason unexpectedly followed just as fast. They slid to a stop, glaring into each other before a shot of electricity flew at Jason's side. He spun away and zipped forward, smashing Lovo's chin with one swift swing of his left arm. He arced back and was about to slap him again when Lovo caught his arm and pushed him back. They began circling, but at a much slower pace.

Vovo stared into Lance with hard, solid eyes. Lance backed up as he approached, fangs bared in the Eevee's humanly mouth. He was ready to attack and did so. He planted a hand on Lance's shoulder and used him as a springboard to flip over. Lance growled slightly at the pressure and raised a hand to Vovo, then quickly swinging it down and cracking him by surprise with a spin kick. He faked Vovo out easily. Unusual…He was usually super-alert in such a case. But…Eevy was always directing him at points like these. _Not_ Mew…Lance jumped off to the side as Vovo's Shadow Ball soared by and right out the window. The dark purple attack flew for a bit before suddenly exploding in the air above the Bogs. Lance spun around and twisted his way behind the Eevee, bringing his elbow down into his back. Vovo gasped and toppled, eyes nearly spiraling. Lance was about to say something haughty when a punch connected with the back of his head.

He winced and stumbled a bit, turning around and rubbing the back of his head, "Eevy?" he gasped.

Eevy stood silently in front of him, eyes pale and freezing cold. Mew floated behind her, arms crossed as Eevy brought both fists up to her face and growled. Her face showed no emotion.

Lance stepped back, "I won't fight you," he swallowed, glancing at his hood, which was still down, "I won't fight her. I won't hurt her," Mew commanded Eevy forward, "Please. Don't make me."

"I won't. Just surrender and leave this place and you won't have to lay a finger on her or vice versa," Mew grinned nastily.

"We'll never do that!" Luri growled under the pressure of Novo and Zovo forcing her shields back on her.

"We won't leave her!" Will spat, his eyes glowing all colors imaginable.

"We won't quit on her!" Jason dodged flying electricity with wailing and flailing movements.

"Let her go!" Lance ducked Eevy's flying fist, "I won't hurt her! I can't!"

"Master Lance!" Raikou gasped suddenly in his head, "What's going on?! We've been unable to contact any of you all day!"

"Raikou!" Lance gasped in his head, dodging again and again, "Ruins! Outside of Cutter! A Mew! She's taken Eevy's mind! She's fighting me!"

"Who is? Eevy?!" Raikou nearly toppled over, "Listen to me! Fight back!"

"What?! No way!"  


"You have to! Inducing enough pain can wake her up!"

"How much pain?!"

"A pinch; a punch-I don't know! It could be anything! Any kind of pain! Just get her out of there! Save her, Master Lance!"

"All right," he swallowed his will not to hurt her and swung forward, "Please, stop this, Evangelina!" he shouted, thrusting his fist toward her stomach, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Eevy jumped away, Lance's punch stopping just short of plummeting into her middle. She put her hand on the floor and flipped to a handstand, spinning as a Hitmontop and kicking Lance repeatedly in the side. He growled and tripped back, running at her as she stood on her feet again. She stepped back, but he slammed into her, tackling her back into the wall. She screamed under the pressure, breaking his heart instantly. He stepped away, hoping that was enough; he couldn't go on like this, much less could she stand to his crashing tackles. She stood and shook the dirt from the crumbling wall from her hair and jumped again, pushing him away. He growled as he too smashed the wall. He grabbed tightly to her elbows, digging in what little nails he had, and ran with her. She shouted and fought against him, but it was nothing. Her back connected with the wall again, and the scream that came that time was accompanied by coughs and gags for air. His whole inside shattered at the gasping breaths and the choking gags of blood she let up.

Luri stumbled onto her back, Will hit the wall and slid down and Jason tripped over an outstretched leg. Still, Eevy stumbled from the wall, fists held high and ready to fight. The blood that was draining from her mouth slowly returned to her, being taken in again as Mew turned her back to her previous self; ready to fight with no damage taken. Everyone gasped, but three out of pure terror other than surprise. Novo and Zovo were jumping at the defenseless Luri, Yovo was flying downward at Will, ready to kick, and Lovo was charging himself with all the electric force he could, pointing it all at Jason. That when it hit Lance; pain.

Eevy stomped forward, heading at him again, but he merely walked at her. He threw his arms around her waist, pushing her back into the wall. He nearly tripped over Vovo as he started to stand. Vovo glared at him as he pushed her back, kicking and struggling, into the wall. He started to approach from behind.

"Eevy. Eevy, look at me," he pressed her back and took her chin in his hands, "Eevy. I need you to look at me. Look at my face. Look at my eyes, Eevy," his hood remained down as she glared into him.

All Eevy was seeing was Master Lance, seemingly come from nowhere, pushing his entire weight against her. She stared up evilly into his eyes, hers narrowed in return. Then, from no where, they softened; slowly getting wider and wider instead of so narrowed and bent down in anger. Her struggling arms fell to her sides and her head cocked slightly. She stopped kicking and looked him over carefully. The iciness in her eyes slowly faded, returning her gaze to what it usually was.

"Dragon?" she murmured slowly, her eyes watering, "You…You are Dragon," her fists clenched at her sides before holding his chin, "Lance. You are Dragon," her jaw quivered, "And you lied to me…"

Not physical pain; mental pain. By showing her what she'd forgotten, he brought back painful memories. Mental pain broke the chain Mew had linked to her, as Mew couldn't take it either. Vovo blinked and looked around slowly, examining everything and everyone around him. Novo and Zovo landed to Luri's sides, then slowly bending to help her stand. Sovo pulled Will's left arm as Yovo pulled his right upon landing to his side. Lovo's Thunder calmed and he glanced evilly at Mew before running to help Jason up.

Eevy just gaped at Lance as he let her up from the wall. Her right index finger traced his chin, then brushed the mouth she was so used to kissing, but not seeing. Her eyes shot wide open suddenly and she shot up straight, then falling limp. Lance caught her as she started falling forward with an unconscious moan.

"What'd you do to her?!" he barked at Mew while suspending the drooping Eevy.

"Soothed her pain," Mew spat a bit lowly, "Why not leave her here where you can't hurt her anymore?"

"Forget it, puff-ball!" Jason snapped, "We're not leaving her or any of the Ovos here with you!"

"Just leave them and go!" Mew raised an arm, a blast of Psy power escaping her palm.

"Not so fast!" a shot of electricity zapped between them, detonating the sphere of power, "You leave our master and her friends out of this!" Lovo growled, fist sparking.

"We're leaving whether you like it or not!" Novo growled, steadying Luri a bit, "There's no way you can keep us here!"

"Wanna bet?!" Mew started forward.

"Back off!" Yovo smacked her back, rolling her away and into a wall, "We're outta here!"

Zovo ran for the door, but jolted back with pink lightning rolling over him, "Yow! She's got a barrier in front of the door!" he blew the smoke from his boots.

"Let's see," Sovo rubbed his hands together, then raised them to his front stepping for the barrier and pressing his palms against it.

The Psychic-type growled as the pink power started flowing through him. He bared his teeth, the psychic blast sparking between his top and bottom jaw. He kept trying to shove his way through. He'd start to push it open, but would shoot back a bit from the purple thunder flying up his arms. He cringed with one eye closed, forcing himself up against the door. He threw his weight against it, now being completely engulfed with Mew's power. Mew started waking behind them, eyes opening slightly. This was getting them nowhere. Will pushed past Vovo and threw his hands at the doorway. Sovo looked to his right at the Psychic Master, who was now fighting to stop screaming. Will glanced at him and nodded. Both braced and stepped forward, driving themselves through the arch-shaped door. To more they pushed, the less pink lightning there was. The less pink lightning there was, the weaker the barrier was getting. Finally, after they both growled and almost hissed, they fell forward, tumbling out into the hall as the barrier fizzled away. Mew gasped and fought to her feet.

"No! You can't do that!" Mew stomped her right foot, the entire tower rumbling as her eyes lit up evilly.

"Looks like we just did," Luri spit out her tongue and helped Will up, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Will brushed off and spit out some dirt, "You OK?" he pulled Sovo's wrist to get him to his feet.

"I'm fine," Sovo nodded and ran back to his brothers and his father, "But how are we to change back?"

Lance turned and hoisted Eevy up onto his back, her legs around his waist and her arms falling over his shoulders, "Hurry up and get out of here!" he ran out the door and started down the hall, "We'll figure out what to do about the Poke'Morphs later!"

"Get back here!" Mew flew out the door behind them as the whole group flew after Lance, "You can't take her away!" she snorted, raising her hands above her head, "Thunder!" she threw a whip of electric force down the hall.

Zovo slid to a stop and stood to his side, both arms raised to Mew, "Forget it! We're leaving and taking her with us!" a wall of fire shot up in the hallway, refracting the attack completely.

"I won't let you leave!" Mew gnarled, raising her arms to her sides, "You're not getting away!"

As the Elite and Ovos ran down the hall, Ghost Pokemon started forming out of the walls. Luri would have screamed, had she not been so occupied with running away. Haunter, Gastly, Misdreavus, Gengar and that other ghost printed on the walls stepped and floated from every wall and in from every window. Yovo smacked any that got close enough away, sending them sailing, and those that approached too fast were thrown away with crimson flashes from Will and purple shocks from Sovo. Mew followed close behind, seeing her little ghost trick was doing no good.

"This way!" Lance called, turning down a passage beside a Gyarados statue.

"What the heck is this?!" Zovo gaped, staring around at the statues and carvings, "Some kind of ancient art museum?!"

"If it's not broken, don't fix it!" Lovo shouted, running along behind without use of his speed, "At least we're safe!"

"Statues!" they heard Mew call from the end of the hallway, "Come alive!"

"Ya' _had_ to say it, didn't ya'?!" Vovo snapped from beside Lovo, who grinned nervously.

The statues' eyes started lightning up in the uninviting shade of bright blood red. The hallway quaked as the heavy Pokemon of rock started moving and pulling themselves from their stands and podiums. The rumbling and cracking of stone could be heard as the statues let out the respective cries of the Pokemon they portrayed. Luri screamed as a Dragonair wrapped itself around her waist and swung her around. She tried furiously to push it off, but she was having no such luck. It swung her up into the ceiling, to the sides into the walls and down onto the floor over and over again as she screamed in pain and fright. Novo stopped as Will did and the Vaporeon-gone-human raised his right arm and held his right wrist with his left hand. He screamed the call for Aurora Beam and the blast launched forward. It connected with the Dragonair's tail and snapped it right off. It dropped to the ground, the part around Luri smashing. She started to stand, but cringed at her burning ankle. Will hoisted her onto his shoulder and started running again.

"How much farther is it?!" Yovo whined as they rounded a corner.

"This is the spiral hall!" Jason answered, "We're descending now!"

Luri clung to Will's shoulder as they ran around corner after corner, "This is getting painful!" she puffed a bit, then looked up and screamed, "Will! Behind you!"  


Will stopped and turned, spotting a Scizor statue moving at him, "Woah!" he screeched and started running faster and to the side as a rocky Metal Claw repeated crashed into the floor behind him, "This is getting too screwed up!"

"Don't tell us! Tell Mew!" Zovo snorted.

"No way!" Will shrieked as the Scizor and a few others started getting closer, "I'm not getting _anywhere near_ that thing!"

"They're getting closer!" Luri wailed, "Run!"

"Luri, would ya' shut up?!" Will snapped and kept running with her thrown over his shoulder, "You're not helping!"

"Attack them! All of you!" Mew ordered from the top of the spiral hall, "Don't let them get away!"

"Oh damn!" Jason bawled as he ran, "We're all gonna die!"

"Shut _up_!" Lance snapped, hoisting Eevy a bit, "Come on, Eevy. Wake up, please," he thought silently.

She groaned a bit at that, but didn't awaken. A Dodrio launched at them, but Lovo raised a hand and sent a bolt of lightning right at him. The three-headed bird jolted away, flying back into a Starmie and sending them both rolling back.

Mew was now burning angry. Whatever she sent at them did no good. Even that Scizor statue was thrown away when Lovo and Zovo attacked together. Mew sped along behind, now thoroughly enraged. She stopped in the center of the hallway and extended both arms. She closed her eyes and let out a blast of pure psychic energy. The whole of the temple started trembling, then quaking, then positively shaking. The clouds outside started turning dark and swirling together in some sort of psychic rampage. Pieces of brick and rock fell from the walls and ceiling as they reached the bottom of the hallway. That was when they remembered Morty and the others laid out in the front room.

"Sovo!" Will called over the rush of thunder that was heard in the distance, "We're going to need your help to get everyone out of here safely!"

Sovo looked a bit weary, "What will you require of me?" he asked hesitantly, then glancing at his master, "Never mind. I'll do it."

"We need you to help teleport everyone out of here!" Will continued, "Eevy's brother and all her friends are down there! They're out cold!"

"For my master, I will do anything! I will help!" Sovo nodded, "But there's no way I'll be able to get them all at once!"

"I can help with that too!" Will motioned to his vest clips, "Let's get out of here!"

"No way!" Mew's voice hissed, echoing through the chamber, "I forbid you to leave! Every possible exit is now guarded with a barrier even _you_ cannot break!"

They looked to the side, down either hall, and saw that what Mew was saying was true. Lavender flooded every door and window, then sparked with that electricity of an unnatural pink.

"Too bad for you!" Vovo spat, "That barriers don't block Teleport!"

"Psychic barriers do!" Will corrected him, "The only way out of here now is to break the barriers!"

"How do we do that?!" Luri was still over Will's shoulder, crying profusely.

"Um…Uh…Well…" Will stammered and looked around blankly, searching for an answer.

"M-ster Lance! {Master Lance!}" Raikou's link with Lance's mind was broken and fading, "W-t's g-ing on?! {What's going on?!}"

"Raikou! I can hardly hear you!" Lance closed his eyes and tried to hear better.

"M-w is bl-king our trans-tion! {Mew is blocking our transaction!}" it sounded as if the Thunder Beast was choking, "We won't st-y linked for l-ng! {We won't stay linked for long!}"

"What are we supposed to do?!" Lance called back, "We can't get out of here!"

"Try –nd calm M-w! Either th-t or wa-t for her bar-ier to f-de a b-t! {Try and calm Mew! Either that or wait for her barrier to fade a bit!}" Raikou could hardly understand Lance as well, "Wh-t about Evan-lina?! Is sh- all r-t?! {What about Evangelina?! Is she all right?!}"

"I don't know! She's out cold on my back! Mew knocked her out right after I broke their connection!" after that, Raikou offered no reply, "Raikou? Raikou?! _Raikou_! Answer me, Raikou!"

"Master Lance! Master Lance!" Raikou called out over and over again, "I've lost him," he turned to Suicune and Entei.

"Oh no," Suicune started choking, "What will we do?!"

"There's nothing we _can_ do!" Entei gnawed on his bottom lip, "We don't know where they are! All we know is "ruins outside Cutter", which could be anywhere!"

"All we can do is hope they can get out," Raikou shuttered.

"I've got it!" Will suddenly burst, "Instead of breaking the barriers, we can break what's _not_ barrier protected!"

Lovo stepped up to a wall, leaned to his left, and slammed his right foot right through the wall. The light of day shone through as clear as could be. Everyone but the unconscious Eevy cheered. But, alas, this was not to last. A few seconds later, the opening was filled with the lavender barrier of Mew's psychic power. Everyone frowned and groaned as Mew laughed evilly.

"There's no way you can get out!" Mew cackled coldly, "I refuse to let you live until you leave her to me!"

"Over my dead body!" Lance spat, eyes narrowing.

"May I take you up on that offer?" Mew grinned and raised an arm.

"Shadow Ball!" came the echo from their side as a sphere of dark purple power irrupted into Mew at full force.

"Yeow!" Mew flew back, levitating to stay out of harm's way, "Who did that?!"

"You leave my master's friends alone," Vovo gnarled lowly, "You have no business commanding any of us, let alone to attack anyone."

"Ah, shut up with your goody-goody bull and get out of the way!" Mew sent them all flying back as the ground beneath them shot upward.

Eevy dropped off Lance's back and fell straight to the floor, still not awakened from her psychic slumber. Mew moved at her, but a shot of power from her side sent her flying back again. Will held up one arm, a bright crimson ring glowing around his hand. His eyes lit up a shining white and Eevy's eyelids shot up, revealing the same searing white. She wasn't awake, but merely moving with Will's command.

"You can't take someone who's already been taken," the Psychic Master growled, "Eevy, please step behind me."

Eevy obeyed effortlessly, sitting up and stepping slowly behind Will, much to Lance's irritation, "Don't get ideas, Psy Boy," he puffed.

"Give her back," Mew snorted, "Right now! You have no business taking her from me!"

"And you have no business taking her from us!" Luri spat, now leaning on Jason, "Let us out of here!"

"No!" was Mew's only reply before she started glowing a blinding white, "If I can't have her, neither will any of you!"

"What do we do now?!" Novo called, "She's using an Ancient Power! We'll be blown sky-high!"

"Eevy! Please help us to distort the barriers!" Will pointed out into the main room and ran for the front opening.

Eevy ran right past him, much to his surprise, and stepped right up to the doorway. She raised her right palm to the door and in her left hand took the glass bell the Beasts had given her. The bell glowed with a silver shine and Eevy pushed her hand through the barrier. She turned her hand to put her fingers out and her palm to the left and moved her arm down. She swung it up again and the barrier broke with no pain given. Will and Sovo twitched.

Mew's eyes shot open and roared ice blue. Sovo ran to Morty and Eusine and hoisted one up in each arm. His hair flew up and he disappeared momentarily before returning seconds later. He then picked up Mizu and Lisle and did the same. Will released Alakazam and also started picking people up as Jason held Luri steady. Eevy stood in the center of the room, pieces of rock falling toward her from the ceiling. They crashed into an invisible blockade and fell away, crumbling for no apparent reason. After they'd successfully pulled everyone out to the front of the building, Will pulled Eevy into the group. Sovo and Alakazam both released a teleporting blast and sent them outside to those who were still oblivious to their predicament.

"This isn't far enough!" Zovo called over the now echoing scream of Mew, "That thing's Ancient Power will hit here too!"

"You can't take her!" was Mew's final roar as the white filling her exploded forward.

Eevy pushed forward and held the glass bell out, "Eevy! Don't do it!" Lance shouted as light flew from every window and door.

The bell's light sparked silver and shot from either side. A band of light turned to form a shining barrier. The Ovos and the Elite stood back as the entire temple exploded in Mew's fury. They ducked and covered as everything that had been became no more. They looked up, seeing everything falling, and ducked again. Yet…Nothing hit. They could hear rock hitting the ground, but not them. They looked up only to see Eevy's bell refracting anything that headed their way. They stood and saw flaming stones shooting in all directions. Some flew into the Bogs and caused a spout of moss as they fell into the soupy goop on the ground. Others shot straight up and dropped back down, crashing back into the mess that was once the temple outside Cutter Town. Mew still floated in the center of the now temple wreck, then suddenly stopped, gasped, and collapsed to the ground.

A stiff wind shot up from behind and pushed the Elite's hoods up, but also served to knock Eevy over. She fell flat on her face with a moan as the bell shot into the air. Lance started to go to her, but Will pulled him back. Eevy rolled onto her back and heaved twice before the bell again lit up. She put her hand beneath it and moved it towards the Elite and Ovos. A mist filtered in and whipped around the Poke'Morphs. The boys slowly but surely lowered in size and whined as they returned to their original Eevolution forms. Vovo was last, changing slower than his sons as he looked repeatedly between Lance and Eevy. He dropped his head upon changing back. The same mist took over Luri and then filtered away, leaving her ankle feeling better than it did before she'd broken it. The mist then moved in the opposite direction as Eevy moved her arm toward Mew. That was when everyone saw the podium with the Queen's Stone still stood. The mist wrapped around the stone and started spinning around it. In a few seconds, the pressure build-up caused the Stone to implode, shooting orange shrapnel everywhere. The mist then fell onto Mew, pulling her into the air. Mew choked a few breaths, then slowly formed a tail and pointed ears. She lost clothes as they turned to fur. She opened her eyes and looked around a bit, sadly gazing at Eevy, then shot into the air. She sped away as fast as she could as Eevy's arm and the bell dropped to her side. Will then shoved Lance forward. He sat beside Eevy and patted her face.

"Hey. Wake up, sleeping beauty," he coaxed lightly, "Come on."

Eevy groaned and raised her right hand, swatting him away, "What? What happened?" she sat up and looked around blankly, "What happened to the temple? And where's that psychotic Mew? And when did the boys change back? What's going on here?!"

"W-What?" Lance tilted his head, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember blacking out when Yovo bit you, but after that I draw nothing but a blank," she looked as if staring into the past, "I don't even remember you guys showing up again."

Lance sighed, "She doesn't remember," he shrugged inwardly, "Oh well. There's always next time, I guess."

"Are they OK?" she pointed to her brother and everyone else, "I didn't know Yovo hit them _that_ hard."

"They're fine," Jason grinned nervously, "Are you?"

"I feel all right. Just a bit lost as to what happened," she stood and brushed off with Dragon steadying her, "Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"It's a long story," Luri cleared her throat loudly, "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah. Right now we should probably get back to Cutter Town and rest for a bit," Will started trying to wake the others, "It doesn't look like we're getting to Rose tonight."

Eevy's shoulders drooped, "Oh well," she pulled her Poke'Ball chain from Yuu-Yuu's belt, "Come on, boys. Ovos…Return."

After successfully waking the others, they headed back for the path leading to Cutter Town. They swore that from there after, they would never take another Hidden Route. When Mew had "soothed Eevy's pain", she'd taken her memories again. Eevy now again had no idea her Dragon was the Elite 4's Lance. It was just as well, really. As it would still be a while before Eevy finally made her way to Rainbow Metropolis to battle in the Rainbow League.

*^~^**^~^*

And for a second time, here is the background music and the ten scenes, just like last time in _"Alpha Omega"_. This one's kind of short though…Sorry!

__

Now here's a story

One we both know

About two people

When they lost their self control

If we're not careful

It might be you and me

When things are good

You gotta let them be

Why you wanna play me around?  
Why you wanna mess with this love that we've found?  
Why you wanna tear us apart?

If you're trying to break my heart

You better give it up, give it up

'Cause I'm not gonna take anymore

Yeah, my heart has made mistakes like this before

If you don't start treating me right

I'm gonna give it up, give it up, give it up

Starting with tonight

Starting with tonight I'm gonna make it right

Why you wanna play me, play me around?

Oh baby, calm down… 98°

Everyone is now heading _back_ to Cutter Town to spend the night back at the Pokemon Center. Eevy is grumbling about not getting to face Taylor and Morty is muttering about not being able to _pound_ Taylor. They're passing through the trees as Eevy sees a bright pink flash followed by a purple one, but Dragon ushers her along a bit faster. Upon reentering the city, they spot Rei and Ray standing at the Center doors. The Gym Leaders question the explosion, but receive no true answer as to what it was…

Eevy is begging Dragon to tell her what it is she missed during the time she can't remember. He tries his best to keep his mouth shut, but lets the part of the Ovo Boys' attack slip out. She leans away and shudders at the very thought. He reaches out and takes her shoulder, assuring her he and the others are all right. She shakes her head and leans back, toppling backwards off the chair. Dragon leans over and pulls her wrist, sitting her up and pulling her over. He explains just what happened with Mew's control over them, but she looks away. After pulling her to look at him, Eevy's lips are again faced with those she cannot see, but feels all too often…

Eevy's sitting in the window of the Cutter Town Pokemon Center, reading a book as she lays on her back. Vovo wanders over and looks up at her, grinning as she looks away from her novel to smile at him. She rolls over on her stomach and pats Vovo on the head, hugging him and kissing his forehead. Vovo knows she's upset about hitting her "significant other", as well as about not knowing his face, but he will forever remain silent as to the fact he knows Lance Kaley Ryujin inhabits that cloak…

Mew zips along Hidden Route 13, crying out repeatedly as a Butterfree follows close behind. Mew covers herself in pink Psychic engery and Butterfree engulfs herself in Sleep Power of a purple hue. As they weave around trees, Mew spots Eevy and her group trucking their way out of the Cutter Town Pokemon Center. Yuu-Yuu spots a Pokemon and runs after it, triggering everyone to follow. Mew watches intently, knowing that one with the crimson hair sensed her, as he look directly at her. The group returns a few minutes later with a pouting Yuu-Yuu, as her Machop got away. They then return to the Pokemon Center and miss another chance to head to Rose…

Raikou and the Beasts sigh in relief as they are again able to contact Eevy and the others. Eevy begins to question whether Raikou and the others know of their problems with Mew. When Raikou answers with a definite and firm no, Eevy begins to question him harder. She then surprises him by saying she awoke with the glass bell they had given her in her hand. They then realize something they should have before, but now are certain of…

Eevy's sitting and brushing Yovo as Medira's Umbreon Blackstorm wanders up beside them. The two Dark-types greet each other enthusiastically, then both sit and stare into Eevy. From the back of Eevy's head comes Raikou's voice, saying something to the respect of "Eevolution Solution". Little does Eevy know how very significant this phrase will be in her somewhat near future…

Eevy's sleeping silently until she begins to growl and mutter in her sleep. Visions of past fights with her old flame in Rose begin to haunt her calming rest. She soon shoots up, dripping with sweat. Having bitten down on her bottom lip hard enough to puncture the skin, she stands and wonders out the back door for some fresh air. She stares up at the dark, star-speckled night sky and wishes to know just who's behind that cloak. She's looking off toward Rose Town and can faintly see the lights over the trees. She can pinpoint Taylor's Gym perfectly and picks up a rock, chucking it in that direction while snorting interjections…

In Rose Town, under the same starry sky as Eevy, something hits the roof of Taylor's Gym. He looks upward, shrugs, and looks back to the Skarmory soaring about near the ceiling. It screeches and lands and is quickly recalled. The phone rings and the Leader heads to answer it. He finds it's the male half of the Hydra twins, informing him that Eevy and her troop are on their way with "girly-girl" friends. Taylor grins like a sadistic imp and runs his hand through his hair, then tapping his second Skarmory's Poke'Ball…

Will is trying to explain to his boss, the president of the Rainbow League, Bazan Kratos, just why they haven't returned to Rainbow Metropolis as planned. He gulps as Kratos roars into the phone about their need for training and the fact they should return home anyway. "Fans will wonder!" he blurts, and "We need you here!" After getting the phone, Lance begs for more time and they again set a date, only this time they swear to return home, or will face Officer Jenny exposing them. All four agree willingly… 

Eevy awakes the day and swears she will venture to Rose Town and begins waking everyone. She kicks her brother, shoves her cousin and screams at the girls. Phantom she wakes with psychic muttering about how Starla was waiting for him. He shoots up faster than she expects and sends her rolling back. She then wakes her "significant other" with a carefully placed kiss. He snickers and sat up, winking and grabbing his pack. The others beg for breakfast and Eevy complies somewhat unwillingly, swearing they _will_ leave when their morning pig-out is through…

__

A/N: So whatchya think? Is it good? Is it weird? Is it just in the usual lines of Pro_V? Ooh…And Vovo knows who Dragon is! *BUM BUM BUM* Anyways, I shall depart and leave you on your way to wonder about poor little me…

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

No, I don't own Pokemon (Or Cupie Dolls), you silly peoples! Tisk-tisk for ever thinking so…


End file.
